Phantom Benders
by CyberActors15
Summary: The Story of Avatar last Airbender just with a Danny Phantom twist. The Avatar has returned and now he has to find allies to help him defeat the fire lord but he also needs help from the special bender.
1. Chapter 1: The Avatar Returns

Chapter 1: The Avatar returns

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I am here to tell you a little something about this story. First of all, well all of the Danny Phantom Characters were born and raised in the Avatar World. There is a Ghost Zone as well as a Spirit World. Sadly Tucker won't have his PDA… so that means forget Skulker appearing in his metal armour from Danny Phantom and Technus… Well CA15 is still thinking what to do about him. Ember will also defiantly still have her guitar and Vlad will find a way to Clone Aang and Danny without the use of technology. Also CA15 does not own Avatar Last Airbender, Danny Phantom or Me. But he does own OCs and the plot.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Years ago in the Southern Water Tribe a unique bender had been born. Everyone believed that he would be the birth a new type of benders, the Phantom Benders. A Phantom bender could bend one of the four elements as well as the abilities of Ghosts and Spirits.

This child was named Daniel James Fenton but he was known as Danny Fenton. Danny had given the elders of the village hope that he would help end the one hundred year war.

Danny was currently with his two good friends Katara (who beside's him was the only waterbender left in the South Pole) and Sokka. Danny was dressed like Sokka but because of the Fact that his father came from the Fire Nation he had red where it should have been white and the top of his shirt was white to symbolise the Phantom Bender but he also wore blue pants to symbolise that he was from the water tribe. (Practically Danny's normal look just with Sokka's clothing)

Sokka was staring at the fish in the water planning on getting the catch of the day and gloating about how this would be the perfect catch.

Katara and Danny weren't listening because their mind was somewhere else. That is until Katara noticed a fish like right in front of her in the water. Katara then started focusing on the fish in the water.

Danny felt the spiritual energy picking up and he knew that only happened when someone tried bending or if they were close to a large pool of spiritual energy. Danny had already felt spiritual energy in this place but now that Katara was focussing on her bending he could feel the energy increasing.

Danny then watched as Katara pulled a fish and water around it out of the ocean.

"Sokka, Danny Look." Katara said as she held the fish in its water bubble.

Sokka ignored his sister while Danny looked amazed. "Shh Katara. You'll scare it away" Sokka said.

Sokka continued to watch his fish and hungry thoughts popped into his mind.

"Sokka, she caught one." Danny said but Sokka still ignored them.

Katara was struggling to hold the water but she wanted Sokka to see it before she put the fish in the basket. She then tried to move it in front of Sokka but as it got over his head Sokka raised his spear to capture the fish inside the water. Sokka's spear poked the water bubble, thus breaking the weak connection that Katara had on the bubble and the water then spilled over Sokka while the Fish jumped back into the ocean.

"Ugh, Katara, why is it that every time you play with you magic water, I get soaked?" Sokka complained then he noticed Danny's laughing. "Quiet Fenton."

Katara glared at Sokka. "It's not magic, it's waterbending. And it's…" Katara started.

Sokka then interrupted his sister's lecture. "Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah." Sokka said. "Look, I'm just saying if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Danny then stopped looked at Sokka with a smirk on his face. "You're calling her weird, well at least she isn't the one who tries to show off her muscles every time she sees her reflection." Danny said.

Katara noticed how Sokka was doing that exact thing as he checked his reflection out.

Sokka quickly stopped looking at his muscles and was about to retaliate when the boat hit some rapids. Katara kept trying to yell directions for Sokka to take while Danny just enjoyed the ride.

Eventually the boat crashed into an iceberg and an iceberg and the teens were thrown off.

"You call that Left." Katara said in an irritated tone.

"You don't like my steering. Well maybe you should have just used your so called waterbending go move us away from the ice." Sokka said while imitating waterbending.

Danny noticed the fight starting and was about to stop them but then Katara spoke before he did.

"So this is my fault?" Katara exclaimed. She wasn't surprised, for a long time Sokka had been accusing Katara that everything was her fault.

Danny felt the tension rising. "Guys c'mon we don't have to fight." Danny said but his naïve thoughts went unanswered as he was ignored by the two teens.

"I knew I should have left you at home." Sokka said. "Leave it to a girl to mess everything up."

As he said those words Danny felt the spiritual energy around pick up drastically with so much rage that a blue wisp of cold air left his mouth.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained…" Katara yelled as her anger showed in her bending. "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

Danny noticed the power emanating from her as she continued to spill her emotions into her bending.

"**How can she not notice what she's doing?"** Danny asked himself while trying to avoid falling over.

"Ever since mom died, I have been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" Katara yelled while causing tremors in the ocean and ice.

Danny and Sokka never thought it was possible to feel an earthquake on the ocean.

"Uhh Katara…" Sokka said.

Katara then interrupted him as she was not done with her vicious rant. "I even have to wash all your clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!"

"Katara calm down." Danny said.

"No I will not calm down! I'm done helping Sokka. From now on, he's on his own!" Katara yelled. "If you want to treat a girl so badly go talk to the fire nation princess!"

"Hey that's my cousin." Danny said defensively.

Katara then turned around in a huff and as she did that she noticed the iceberg that had a large crack in it. Then she saw it crumble into the ocean and create a large wave that pushed the iceberg they were on away.

Sokka grabbed Katara and pushed her to the ground to keep her from falling off while Danny let his arms become intangible before he phased his arms into the iceberg.

They all got up when the stopped moving and Katara had a look of utter shock.

"Okay you have gone from weird to freakish." Sokka said.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked.

"Well it wasn't me who did that." Danny said. "So yeah you did that. Congratulations."

But then a blue wisp of cold air escaped Danny's mouth and as Sokka and Katara were about to ask what that was they saw a large glow coming from the ocean.

Then out of the ocean a large sphere shaped iceberg came out of the water.

The trio then noticed a boy inside the sphere. He had glowing arrow heads on his hands and head. The eyes opened to reveal glowing white eyes that matched the arrows.

"He's alive. We have to help him." Katara said then she looked at Danny. "Use an ecto blast to get him out."

"Oh right." Danny said and then he charged up an ecto blast.

"Wait Danny no. We don't know what that thing is." Sokka said but it was too late as the ecto blast flew out of Danny's hand and crashed into the dome.

The iceberg cracked and opened and then a gust of wind flew out, but the wind was fresh as if it had been bottled up and stored for one hundred years in a nice cold temperature. But the freshness didn't stop there, the ice there were standing on then grew and froze the water underneath it until it reached the ice cliffs. The area was then covered in snow and then grass grew on the snow. An Arrow was then shaped from the bottom half of what remained of the dome. And in that arrow a pool of warm water appeared. And finally a large white light shot into the sky.

~00000~

On a metal Fire Nation ship an angry teenage prince with a nasty scar watched as a white blast of light shot into the sky.

Zuko eyes widened and then he commanded his crew to go towards that light.

~00000~

Out of the cracked sphere walked the boy who was wearing Airbender clothes. His arrows were still glowing but then they stopped and he fell down unconscious and landed in Katara's arms.

Sokka then started poking the kid with the butt of his spear.

"Sokka would you stop it." Katara said while pushing the spear away.

Danny looked at the kid with awe. He knew he had seen the kid before but he couldn't remember where. Danny then noticed that he was waking up.

"I need to ask you something." Aang said in a weak tone.

"Yeah?" Katara asked.

"Come… Closer." Aang said in his weak tone.

"What do you need?" Katara asked.

Aang's tone then completely changed from that of a person to someone who just wanted to have a good time. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" he asked.

"Uh Sure, I guess." Katara said in an unsure tone.

"Um so what's going on here?" Aang asked.

Sokka glared at him. "You tell us. How did you get in the ice and why are you not frozen and how did this happen." Sokka asked aggressively as he poked Aang with the back of his spear again.

Aang just pushed the spear away before he answered. "I'm not sure."

They all then heard a deep animal growl coming from the crater. Aang perked up and then ran into the crater the others then followed him just to see him hugging a giant bison with six legs. (He was hugging its head btw).

"What is that thing?" Danny asked.

"This is Appa my flying Bison." Aang said.

"Yeah and this is Katara my flying sister." Sokka said.

Katara then shot Sokka a glare that said 'I'll freeze you and let you float to the North Pole'.

Danny just chuckled slightly before he noticed Appa taking a deep breath, the kind of deep breath a person takes when they're about to sneeze. A look of horror flashed over Danny's face.

"Hit the Deck." Danny yelled. Aang and Katara saw the sneeze coming and they jumped out of the way as the sneeze, Danny turned intangible and Sokka wasn't so lucky.

Sokka then started being overdramatic and started complaining.

Aang then chuckled. "Don't worry it'll wash right out." Aang said. "So do you guys live around here?"

Danny was about to answer but then Sokka cut him off.

"Don't answer that. Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Sokka said.

Danny face palmed. Katara looked irritated.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Nation. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Katara said and then Aang put on the most positive look he could ever pull off. "The Paranoid one is my brother, Sokka, this is Danny. You never told us your name."

"Oh my name is A…" Aang said but before he could finish he sneezed and shot into the air. And when he finally landed he finished his sentence. "I'm Aang."

"Y, You sneezed and flew ten feet into the air." Sokka said.

"Ten feet, really seemed higher." Aang said.

"You're an airbender aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Yup." Aang replied.

Sokka who couldn't believe this then started talking about how he had finally become crazy. Aang offered to take them back home and after a minute they were able to persuade Sokka to jump on and enjoy the ride.

Aang had tried to get Appa to fly but sadly the flying bison was too tired to attempt to fly. So Appa just swam in the ocean all through the night.

~00000~

Aang awoke to Katara shaking him and they noticed that he was in a tent.

"It's okay, we are in the village. We arrived last night. Now c'mon, get ready. Everyone wants to meet you." Katara said to the airbender. Aang then nodded and got into his clothes.

Aang walked out to see the entire village standing outside.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang." Katara said.

Aang then bowed respectfully but some people looked scared. Aang and Katara looked at them in confusion.

"Uh why are they looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked.

Kanna, Katara's grandmother then stepped up. "Well no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We all thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you." Kanna said.

Aang stared in shock at what she had just said. "Extinct?"

Katara quickly noticed the shock in Aang's voice and then she changed the subject quickly. "Aang this is my Grandmother." She said.

"You can call me Gran-Gran." Kanna said.

Sokka who was bored out of his mind walked up to Aang and took a look at his staff.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka said.

Danny looked at it and he knew what it was. "Actually Sokka that's an airbender glider, it allows Airbender to control air currents to allow them to fly."

"Yeah, Danny's correct." Aang said and then he opened the glider using his airbending.

"Yeah Last time I checked, Humans can't fly." Sokka said.

"Uh Sokka remember me." Danny asked.

"Beside Danny." Sokka said.

Aang looked with Shock in his eye. "You can fly?" he asked.

Danny smirked. "How about we see who can go faster?" Danny Challenged.

Aang then smirked as well. "Okay sure why not?"

Danny then raised his arms into the air. "Going Ghost." Danny said and then two twin white rings appeared on his waist and split and moved up and down his body. That changed his clothes into a black and white hazmat suit with a DP phased together symbol on his chest. (I had to keep something from Danny Phantom).

Danny then shot into the air and then Aang followed. The Halfa and the Avatar flew around testing their speed and showing off their skills by doing flips and tricks in the air.

Danny then proved he was faster by breaking the sound barrier… that no one knew existed.

~00000~

Later on Danny was with his sister Jazz who was the only firebender in the Southern Water tribe. **(AU: Okay info time. Fire Lord Azulon had another son with another wife before he had Iroh and Ozai. The child was Jack who later changed his surname to Fenton so that he could leave the Fire Nation and fight on the right side of the war and help invent machines to help the world. Jack moved to the South Pole where he met Maddie and they had two kids. Danny who was a waterbender/ Phantom Bender and Jazz who was a firebender)**

Jazz was dressed like Katara just her top was black and red. Jazz could only do so little with her firebending, since she never had a master, and because she grew up in the South Pole.

Jazz threw fire blast after fire blast trying to do more complex moves. But all she could do was throw fire balls. She sighed as she saw Danny using his Phantom Bending to his advantage. So far Danny was able to use ecto blasts, fly, become invisible, become intangible and manipulate his spectral body. Danny was currently trying to teleport from one place to another. But that was failing for him as well.

Danny and Jazz then saw a flare shoot off into the sky. They knew it was from the forbidden ship.

"Danny I think Aang might have…" Jazz said.

"I know." Danny said before they both started running towards the front of the village.

~00000~

Danny and Jazz arrived just to see Aang on Appa walking away from the village.

"What happened?" Jazz asked.

Katara looked at the two other teenagers. "Sokka banished Aang from the village because of an accident." Katara said. "And now Sokka believes the Fire Nation is coming."

Danny then let his eyes glow green and he looked off into the distance. "Yeah they are coming, but by the looks of it, it's a small ship. I guess they're going to have to face the Phantom Bender." Danny said. "Jazz I suggest that you stay back and try to watch what they do so that you can learn their moves."

Danny watched as Sokka walked out in his warrior outfit and stood on the Small wall that acted as the border between the Southern Tribe and the rest of the South Pole.

Shortly after everyone noticed the large metal ship metal ship cracking through the Ice and moving forward.

Sokka just stared in horror and ignored the fact that he had just peed in his pants.

Danny noticed that Sokka was stuck staring with a look of fear on his face so he ran and tackled Sokka out of the way. Just as the ship breached the outer wall. The ship then stopped and the front of the ship opened. Out walked a couple of Fire Nation soldiers and none other than Danny and Jazz's cousin Zuko, the prince of the Fire Nation.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko yelled as he looked through the crowd.

"Zuko?" Danny asked. Zuko turned and saw his cousin. "Listen Zuko I will fight you to protect the Tribe." Danny said with a fierce glare in his eyes.

"All I want to know where he is." Zuko said.

Sokka got up and then tried to charge the Banished prince. But he got knocked back one of the kids threw Sokka his spear and Sokka tried to continue fighting. But Zuko then broke the spear and set it on fire.

Danny then let his twin rings appear on his waist and then her turned from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

Danny then confronted his cousin. Zuko shot fire blast while Danny used ecto blasts. While the two fought blasts of red and green flew around but then Zuko got the best of Danny and knocked him back.

But then Aang came ridding in on a penguin and as he stopped he launched some snow into Zuko's face.

He then got off the penguin before it walked away.

"Hey Katara, Hey Sokka, Hey Danny, Hey Jazz." Aang said cheerfully.

"Aang." Katara exclaimed happily.

"Hi Aang, thanks for coming." Sokka said in a boring monotone.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked as Zuko removed the snow.

"You're the airbender? You're the avatar?" Zuko asked with a shocked expression.

"Aang?" Katara asked shocked.

"No Way." Sokka said also shocked.

"Told Ya." Danny said to Jazz

Zuko looked at Aang angrily.

"I have spent years preparing for this encounter, Training meditating… You're just a child." Zuko said.

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang said.

Zuko then let his rage pour out with his firebending as he attacked Aang. Aang then used airbending to counter but then Aang noticed that his bending was sending the fire close to the villagers. So he stopped.

"Okay if I come with you, will you leave everyone alone?" Aang asked.

Zuko then nodded his head before he took Aang's staff and his men took Aang into their ship. But then Zuko turned and looked at Danny.

"I'm guessing you want me to swear on family that I will not reveal to my family that you are the Phantom Bender." Zuko asked.

Danny then nodded.

Zuko then walked into his ship and they started to set off for the Fire Nation.

~00000~

Katara was looking out towards the ocean, she knew she had to go and save Aang but she didn't know how.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him." Katara said.

"Katara I…" Sokka began but the Katara cut him off.

"Why can't you realise he is on our side?" Katara asked. "If we do not help him no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and…"

"Katara." Sokka said in an irritated tone. "Are you going to talk all day, or are you coming with me?"

Katara turned around to see a small canoe floating in the water with some supplies. Katara was then filled with joy and then she hugged Sokka.

"Now come on let's go save your boyfriend." Sokka said.

"He'd not my…" Katara began to say.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sokka said dismissing her thought.

"Hey you guys can't leave without me." A voice said.

"Or me." Another voice said. They both turned around to see Danny and Jazz behind them.

"Hey I was chosen to be a Phantom Bender for a reason, and Jazz needs to learn to become a firebender somehow." Danny said.

"Well then I guess we are all going." Sokka said as he noticed the supplies they had brought.

"Where are you four going?" a voice asked behind them. They all turned around to see Kanna. "You'll need these."

They all took the sleeping bags from Kanna. "It's been so long since I last had hope, but you four have brought it back. Katara you as a waterbender, Sokka you as a warrior, Daniel you as the Phantom Bender and Jasmine you as one of the only firebenders raised correctly. Protect each other as well as that boy." She said.

Katara and Sokka then hugged their grandmother before she explained how their destinies were intertwined with Aang's and that she believed that they would help put an end to the war.

Katara then looked at the small canoe. "There is no way we will be able to catch up to that warship in this canoe." They all then heard a loud growl and they turned to see Appa walking over a hill.

"Appa." Jazz and Katara exclaimed.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

As the loaded everything onto Appa's saddle the two Fenton Parents came running up to the four kids.

"Mom Dad, what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked because he and Jazz had already said goodbye.

"Well son we have decided we are going to go with you." Jack said.

"We knew that from here we wouldn't be able to build our inventions to help with the war so once we reach a solid land mass that isn't covered completely in snow, we will get off. Once we get there we will start working on our inventions and then make the war a little more fair." Maddie said.

Danny then agreed but on the condition that they didn't embarrass him.

Soon after they left and were sitting on Appa who was swimming in the ocean and Katara was trying to sweet talk the bison into flying but it was working to no avail.

Danny Jack and Sokka were saying words to try and get the bison to fly.

"Up." Danny said.

"Soar." Jack said.

"Ascend." Sokka said.

"Go."

"Fly."

"Escalate."

"Advance."

"Go to the sky."

"What was it that kid said?" Sokka asked.

"Wah-hoo?" Sokka said.

"Hip-Hop?" Danny said

"Uh Yip-Yip." Both teens said. And as if on cue Appa started shaking and then he rose out of the water and flew into the sky.

"You did it guys." Katara said.

"Guys he's flying, he's actually…" Sokka said excitedly and then he noticed everyone smirking at him "I mean big deal, he's flying."

"Well as long as you guys are in the air I'm going to go into the air as well. Going Ghost." Danny yelled. Danny quickly turned to Phantom and he flew off the bison.

~00000~

Aang was walking down the hallway with the two guards.

"SO I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take you both down with my hands tied behind my back." Aang said.

"Silence." The first guard said in a dark tone.

Then they stopped in front of a door and the guard then attempted to open it but then Aang took a deep breath and then when he let it out he slammed the guard into the door and was sent flying back.

Luckily for him there was a guard behind him to stop from going into the stairs behind them. Unluckily for the guard he got his back hit against metal stairs.

The guard then saw Aang running away and he yelled out before he pass out. "The avatar has escaped."

Aang continued running through the halls and then he saw some guards.

"Uh you haven't seen my staff around, have you." Aang asked but then they pointed their spears at him. Aang then ran jumped and cut the ropes that were binding his hands on the helmet of one of the guards. Then he ran away as he landed.

"Thanks anyway." Aang said.

Aang kept running checking for his glider, he opened one door and found Iroh sleeping.

"Sorry." Aang whispered as he closed the door.

Aang then ran to another room and there was where he found his staff.

"My staff." Aang exclaimed happily before he ran in to get it, but as he grabbed it the door slammed shut behind him.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko said as he got into a fighting stance.

Aang then sighed and then took Zuko down quickly and swiftly. Aang then ran and jumped out of the Captain's room and was about to fly away before Zuko came and jumped on his glider before the Avatar could get away.

But then out of the sky a black and white blur came and knocked Zuko off the glider just before Aang landed.

Zuko got up to see his cousin standing in his ghost form. Zuko could then see a large flying bison in the sky behind Danny and it was coming close.

"What is that thing?" Zuko asked shocked.

Aang looked up and grinned. "Appa." He said happily.

Zuko then shook off his shock and then started attacking but then Danny countered with ecto blasts, while Aang countered with Air.

Zuko then got the best of Danny before he launched a fireball at Aang that sent him into the Water.

"Aang, No." Katara yelled as she saw her friend fall into the ocean.

Danny looked and then flew down into the water but just as he was about to go into the water his ghost sense went off.

Then a large water tornado flew out of the ocean and at the top was Aang, but the thing was that his eyes and arrows were glowing snow white.

Aang then landed on the ship before he attacked using master waterbending. He made the water circle around him before he burst it out and hit the firebenders.

"Did you just see what he did?" Katara asked.

"Now that's some waterbending." Sokka said.

"You can say that again." Jazz said.

"Now that's some waterbending." Sokka repeated.

They watched as Aang's arrows and eyes stopped glowing before they landed on the ship.

Appa landed before Katara, Sokka and Jazz ran off. They ran to the fallen airbender while Danny flew back to them.

"Aang, Are you okay?" asked the worried waterbender.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka, hey Danny, hey Jazz, thanks for coming." Aang said.

"Hey we couldn't let you have all the fun." Danny said.

"My staff?" Aang asked weakly.

"I got it." Sokka said as he got up and ran and picked up the staff.

As Sokka grabbed the staff Zuko, who had fallen off his ship tried to grab it to get back on but Sokka then hit him with the back and he fell into the ocean.

"Ha, that's for the Watertribe." Sokka said.

Katara and Jazz were helping Aang back onto Appa but then some firebenders ran towards them. Katara and Danny then ha d the same thought and tried to do the same waterbending move that Aang had done.

But that backfired and froze Sokka and Jazz's feat.

"Katara/Danny!" they complained.

"Okay I think I'll stick to Phantom Bending." Danny said.

Katara then tried the move again and ended up freezing Danny and a guard in the process. Danny just turned intangible and walked through the ice while the all the guard could do was struggle.

Danny and Katara then ran onto Appa just as Sokka and Jazz freed themselves and ran onto the large flying bison.

"Yip-yip." Sokka said then Appa flew into the air.

When they were in the air Danny noticed the blast of fire coming from his uncle and cousin, but Aang noticed it as well then he jumped of Appa and used his staff to create a strong blast of air to send the flames into the cavern wall and then an avalanche fell on the ship of the banished prince.

Back on Appa everyone was laughing at the Luck of the prince at the current moment.

"Aang how did you do that, with the water? It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen." Katara said in an over exited tone.

Aang looked away sadly. "I don't know. I sort of… did it." Aang said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Cause I never wanted to be." Aang replied.

"But Aang the worlds been waiting for the Avatar to return and put an end to this war." Katara said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Aang asked.

Katara hadn't thought about that but Maddie had. "According to legend, Aang will have to learn waterbending first, then earthbending then firebending am I right?" Maddie asked.

"Well that's what the Monks told me." Aang said.

"Well then we could go to the South Pole so that you master waterbending." Katara said catching on.

"Yeah you, me and Danny could learn together." Aang said.

"And chances are we will run into fire nation soldiers so Jazz can learn firebending." Katara said.

"That sounds good to me." Jazz said.

"And Sokka I bet you'd be able to knock some firebender heads on the way." Katara said.

"Yeah I'd like that." Sokka said with a smirk on his face.

"So we're all in this together." Danny said.

"Yeah." All the teens agreed.

"Okay but before waterbending lessons we have some serious business to attend to." Aang said.

He took out a map and showed location that they should go to on their way to the North Pole.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Well that's Chapter 1.**

**Dani: Yeah. SO what will happen next, read and review to find out. Please Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple

Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple

**Shadow: Okay Humans here is Chapter 2 of Phantom Benders. Danielle, please may you do a brief recap?**

**Dani: It would be my pleasure. Okay Danny, Katara and Sokka found Aang and took him back to the Southern Tribe. Aang then showed everyone he was an airbender but then he messed up and the Fire Nation Prince showed up. Tip for those of you who forgot Danny and Jazz are Zuko and Azula's cousins and Jack is Ozai and Iroh's half Brother. Zuko took Aang then Katara, Sokka, Danny and Jazz saved him.**

**Shadow: Great now we can continue. But first I have to say something. The Zuko moments will be very limited. The first time he appears is just to let you know where he is.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

A few days after the team had left the South Pole they had left the Fenton Parents on a small deserted island where they began working on their inventions. The Fentons had already created small earrings that could communicate to each other via some kind of signals and they had made 20 pairs for each teen.

Now the team was on the beach of the island were the Southern Air Temple was.

"Wait till you see it guys. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." Aang said.

"Aang I know you're excited but it's been a hundred years since you've been hope." Katara said cautiously.

"That's why I'm excited." Aang said happily.

"It's just that… a lot can change in that time." Katara said.

"I know but I have to see it for myself." Said the ever cheerful avatar.

Danny knew what Katara was implying and he was actually grateful that Aang wasn't catching on. Danny himself also hoped that airbenders still lived because he didn't want to witness another tragedy like when Katara and Sokka lost their mother in the Fire Nation raid a few years ago.

Danny then walked over to Sokka to wake him up.

"Hey Sokka wake up, it's time to go to the air temple." Danny said.

"Uh. Sleep now, temple later." Sokka said.

Jazz then walked up to her brother who was desperately trying to get the warrior to wake up.

"I got this little brother." Jazz said quietly as she picked up a long stick. "Sokka get up! There is a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Jazz exclaimed.

Sokka shot up with his sleeping bag still cocooning him. "Ahh, get it off get it off!" Sokka yelled before he tripped and fell back onto the ground."

"Good you're awake. Let's go." Aang said.

Everyone piled onto Appa before shooting into the air.

~00000~

Off in one of the Fire Nation Colony Docks where a large amount of ships. Zuko was fuming over the destruction of his ship.

"Uncle I want the repairs made as soon as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko said angrily.

"You mean the Avatar." Iroh said tiredly as he had only awoken a few moments ago.

Zuko turned around quickly to face his uncle. "Don't mention that name here." He snapped. "Once word gets out that he is alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want any one getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what?" a voice said. Zuko and Iroh then slowly turned and faced the man. "Prince Zuko." He said.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said darkly.

"It's Commander Zhao now…" then he looked to Iroh and did a small respective bow. "…and General Iroh." He said.

"Retired General." He said as he bowed as well.

"The Fire Lord's son and brother are welcome anytime. What brings you to my Harbour?" Zhao asked while pretending to care.

"Our Ship is being repaired." Iroh said as he pointed towards the ship.

"That is quite a bit Damage." Zhao said.

"Yes." Zuko said nervously "You won't believe what happened. Uncle! Tell him what happened."

Iroh then felt the pressure and quickly and nervously came up with a story. Zhao raised an eyebrow at the story before he smirked.

He obviously knew that they were lying so he invited them to tea so that they could talk.

~00000~

Sokka's stomach grumbled for the fifth time as he searched around Appa for his food.

"Hey stomach? Be quiet alright? I'm trying to find us some food." Sokka said to his stomach.

He continued to look around before he came to a conclusion.

"Okay who ate my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"Oh that was food." Aang said in a shocked tone. "Jazz and I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You What?" Sokka exclaimed. "No wonder the flames smelled so good."

Danny couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing. When he did that he turned intangible and fell through Appa.

A few moments later Danny Phantom flew back up and landed on Appa before he changed back to Fenton.

"You new." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"And you didn't stop them as they burned meet." Sokka said dryly.

"Yeah Sorry about that." Danny said while nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

They all then noticed the mountain ranges that started popping out of nowhere. Aang started to get excited and informed everyone that they were close to the temple. Katara tried to explain to Aang that there might be a chance that the Fire Nation had turned all the Air Benders into ghosts.

Aang however stayed optimistic and believed that his people hadn't hit the bucket.

After a few minutes they saw the temple ahead of them.

"There it is the Southern Air Temple." Aang said.

"Whoa." Danny said.

"Aang, it's amazing." Katara said.

"It's beautiful." Jazz said.

"It better have some meat there." Sokka said.

Danny, Katara and Jazz turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow each.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Were home, buddy. Were home." Aang said with a warm smile on his face.

In a few moments they were on the ground exploring the air temple.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

"You are lucky to be one of the first outsiders to visit an airbender temple and all you think about is food." Katara said in an irritated tone.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." Sokka said.

Aang was pointing out a lot of things as they continued to walk through the temple.

"So that's where my friends and I would play air ball, and over there is where the bison would sleep, and…" Aang said in an excited tone before he became depressed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed." Aang said.

Danny who caught onto Aang's pain quickly found something to pull him out of depression.

"So how do you play air ball?" Danny asked.

Aang then perked up and then in a few minutes they were standing on the large air ball polls.

Aang had explained the rules. Danny figured he could try using his ecto energy to play but before he could do anything before the ball hit into his stomach and sent him into the goal and into a pile of snow.

"Aang 7, Danny 0, Game set and match." Aang said.

Danny then got up from the snow he landed in. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." Danny said then he noticed something in the snow. "Guys check this out."

Katara and Jazz gasped. "Fire Nation." They both said.

"Should we tell him?" Sokka asked

"Aang, there's something you need to see." Katara yelled to the young Air Nomad.

"Okay." Aang yelled cheerfully.

As Katara saw the cheerful look on his face she immediately came to a conclusion then she focused her bending abilities on the snow above Sokka and Danny then she let it fall down onto them.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Uh just a new waterbending move I learned." She said.

"Nice one!" Aang said. "But enough practising, we have a whole temple to see."

Danny and Sokka then crawled out of the snow.

"Okay this marks the 50th time Katara's used waterbending on me." Danny said.

"Does she do it to you often?" Aang asked.

"Yeah it's her way of showing that she loves Danny." Sokka said with a smirk. Blushes then hit both of their faces. "Yup these guys are lovebirds and they show love by using their water and ghost magic on each other."

"We are not lovebirds." They yelled.

"Okay so let's continue." Aang said with a big grin on his face. He and Sokka were defiantly going to continue this until they actually proved that they were not lovebirds.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet someone." Aang called.

The Watertribe teens then looked shocked and then went to the Avatar. They saw him standing in front of a statue of someone.

"Who's that?" Jazz asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know." Aang said before he bowed to the statue.

"You must miss him." Katara said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Aang said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked curiously.

"To the Air Temple Sanctuary. There is someone I am ready to meet." Aang said.

The others followed but then s blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. Danny turned around and saw that arrows on Monk Gyatso's statue glow ecto green.

"Danny? Aren't you coming?" Katara asked.

"You guys go ahead there is something that I kinda want to see." Danny said. "There is a high spiritual connection here and something is drawing me to it."

The others shrugged before they continued going. Danny then noticed the wind pick up around the statue then he saw the wind travel in another direction. Danny then turned into Phantom and flew after the wind. Danny then landed in front a big door with Airbender symbols. But he also noticed symbols that were for the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and his DP symbol.

Danny then phased through the door and picked up a scroll.

"The First Avatar, the First Waterbender from the Southern Tribe, the Warrior from the Southern Tribe, the Ghost who controlled time who lived in the Southern Tribe, the firebender that was born in the Southern Tribe, the Ghost who could control plants who lived on a small island, the non bender warrior leader who lived on a small island. The rest will be revealed at a later stage." Danny read. "Okay that's random but kinda familiar."

Danny then saw the eyes of the statue in the room glow white and then that blue mist escaped Danny's mouth again just very strong.

"Aang." Danny whispered.

He then folded up the scroll and flew out of the room and where the blue mist was leading him.

~00000~

Katara was looking at the Statues and she saw all the eyes glow white and she saw Jazz who had been knocked out jolt awake.

"Aang." they both said worriedly.

They then ran in the direction Aang and Sokka had run to.

~00000~

In various parts of the world the eyes of statues of previous Avatars were glowing white. Some people jumped for joy while Fire Benders who saw the light felt a big fear.

~00000~

"Come on Aang. Snap out of it." Sokka yelled as he tried to hold on. But then the whirlwind of air that Aang created around himself then blasted Sokka back but then he was caught by Danny.

"What happened?" Danny asked just as Katara and Jazz arrived.

"He found out Fire Benders killed Gyatso!" Sokka yelled.

"Oh no. It's his Avatar State. He must have triggered it." Jazz yelled.

"I'm going to go try calm him down." Katara yelled.

"Well do in before he blows us off this mountain." Sokka yelled.

She then tried to move forward through the wind. It was hard but she eventually got close enough to the enraged avatar.

"Aang! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom." She yelled to him. "Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone but you still have a family. Sokka, Danny, Jazz and I! We're your family now!"

Aang then descended slowly and landed on the floor as the wind died. Sokka, Danny and Jazz then ran to the Avatar and the Water Bender.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Jazz said.

Aang's tattoos then stopped glowing and he collapsed into Danny's arms.

"I'm Sorry." Aang said quietly.

"It's Okay it wasn't your fault." Katara said.

"But you were right, if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones two." Aang said. "I really am the last Airbender."

"Well Katara is the last waterbender in the Southern tribe, Jazz is the only good firebender, Danny is probably the only ectobender and we are the only teenagers in the South Pole. All isolated but still one big family." Sokka said.

Aang then gave a weak smile. "You're right we're a pack full of odd kids."

~00000~

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked as Aang continued to stare at Roku's Statue.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang asked.

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said they then turned around and saw the winged lemur it then flew to Sokka and gave him some fruit.

"Looks like you made a new friend." Danny said.

"Can't talk must eat." Sokka said.

They then started to walk out then Aang asked.

"Hey Jazz when you collapsed earlier, what happened." He asked.

"Wait what?" Danny asked shocked.

The vision she received quickly flashed through her mind.

"**In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements but the energy within ourselves." A deep voice said.**

**An airbender named Avatar was in a meditating form focusing on the energy inside him. Airbending like all the other elements had only been developed a few years ago and everyone was losing their ability to energybend. He was probably the last human energybenders left.**

**He focused hard and then his eyes then began to glow white. His arrows also started glowing white. The earth walls around him then broke open and he floated out in an air bubble. Everyone there was shocked except Clockwork.**

**He then breathed in and then fire flowed out of his hands and surrounded him in a ring shape. Then parts of the ground shot up and turned into small rocks that then made a ring around him. Then the water in the pools flowed up and circled around him in a ring shape. **

**Aqua who was the First Waterbender that existed and the first in the Southern Water Tribe felt her energy pick up and her bending become a lot more powerful. Her lover, Ky who was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and their greatest lover found his machete turning into a very strong and unique sword.**

**Clockwork felt his Ice Core grow more powerful and then it turned into a Clock and Clockwork was instantly mentally hit with all the events of time instead of the ability to see 5 days into the future. Clockwork now knew everything. **

**The firebender who grew up in the South Pole instead of the Fire Nation whose name was Agni Kai. She felt her power increase to the point where she could create a comet that would give all firebenders power and return every hundred years or so.**

**Undergrowth felt his body get wrapped up in vines and change. He now didn't look like a human with green skin, hair and eyes now he looked like a plant creature. **

**And the Non Bender Saya then felt her skill increase to that of a great Warrior. Her weapons then changed to fans and blades.**

**They all then charged the evil spirits who were bent on destroying humanity.**

Jazz then shrugged. "I guess I was overwhelmed by all statues in here." she said.

"Guys say hello to the newest member of our family." Aang said.

"So what are you going to call him?" Danny asked.

"Momo." Aang said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay and there is Chapter 2.**

**Danny: I'm confused what does the first Avatar have to do with us.**

**Shadow: Clueless. You are just clueless.**

**Dani: I kinda understand but since I am Danny's Clone I'm just as confused as he is.**

**Shadow: Will these two ever stop being clueless. What does the scroll Danny found have to do with anything, Why is Jazz's vision relevant. What will happen next? Read and review to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Warriors of Kyoshi

Chapter 3: The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals.**

**Dani: What is it with you and this Mortals thing?**

**Shadow: I'm immortal. Okay time for a brief recap**

**Dani: Okay they travelled to the Southern Air Temple and Aang discovered that he was the Last Airbender. Danny found a scroll that had some information about the first avatar. Momo joined the group.**

**Shadow: Great now let's continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Sokka looked at the young Avatar as they flew over the ocean.

"You have no idea where you're going don't you?" he asked.

"Well… I know it's near water." Aang said happily.

"I guess we are getting close then." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Hey Danny can you pass me those marbles?" Aang asked.

"Here ya go." Danny said as he passed him the bag of marbles.

Aang then took out two marbles and used his airbending to make them spin around rapidly in a ring shape.

"Hey Katara, Jazz, check out this airbending trick." Aang said.

Katara and Jazz who were busy sowing holes in Sokka's pants didn't stop what they were busy doing.

"That's great Aang." they said in sync.

"You didn't even look." Aang said in a disappointed tone.

Danny couldn't help at smile at how Aang was being so childish and trying to get the two girls to notice what he was doing.

The two girls then looked at Aang. "That's great."

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang whined.

As soon as Danny saw Sokka open his mouth he knew something bad was about to happen.

"Stop bugging them airhead. You need to give girls their space when they do their sowing." Sokka said and there it was the line that Sokka would regret again.

Katara and Jazz then turned and faced Sokka.

"What does us being girls have to do with sowing?" Katara snapped.

Sokka opened his mouth again and Danny knew that this would end badly for the non bender.

"Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants then guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Sokka said.

The next thing both males saw was Sokka's Pants burst into flames and get thrown into the ocean.

Danny and Sokka just stared at the two girls who had just thrown away and burned two of Sokka's pants.

"Don't worry Sokka. Where we are going, you won't need pants." Aang said as he desperately tired and failed to hold back his laughter.

They looked forward and saw an island and then they landed on the beach of the island.

"We made a pit stop yesterday." Sokka said. "Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right Aang. At this rate we won't reach the North Pole until spring." Jazz said.

"But Appa's tired aren't ya boy." Aang said as he nudged the sky bison.

Appa let out a small and quiet grunt.

"I said aren't ya boy." Aang said as he nudged Appa a tiny bit harder. Appa then grunted loudly as if he were yawning.

"Yeah that's real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical beast." Danny and Sokka said sarcastically.

"Hey Danny sarcasm is my thing." Sokka said.

"Just because it's your thing doesn't mean I can't do it." Danny said.

"How would you like it if I turned into a ghost and flew around shooting green energy?" Sokka asked.

"I'd spar with you and teach you the ropes. And I'd also be cool with it." Danny said. "Hey where'd Aang go?"

"Oh while you two were busy chatting away he went into the water and started riding some elephant Koi Fish." Jazz said as she pointed out towards the water.

"He's pretty good ain't he?" Katara asked.

"Are you kidding the fish is doing all the work." Sokka said.

Jazz and Katara then noticed the Sky Bison about to eat something that didn't look like mud.

"No Appa, don't eat that." Katara said. "Jazz, please come and help me?" They then both ran to stop the bison.

Danny and Sokka continued to watch the Avatar have fun in the water. But then they noticed something grabbing the Koi Fish and dragging them under the water.

"There's something in the water." Sokka yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked as she and Katara came running back.

"Aang's in trouble." Danny said. "Aang!" he yelled while trying to get his attention.

"Get out of there."Katara yelled.

Aang didn't seem to notice their warning calls and just waved at them.

Danny then breathed in and yelled again. "Get Back Here Aang!" Danny yelled in an extremely loud voice and Sokka was almost sure he saw a sound wave escape his mouth.

Aang heard that warning call and he looked behind him and saw a large Sea Serpent Rising out of the water. Aang then ditched his Elephant Koi fish and ran across the water back to his friends. Anyone with eyes could see the mortal terror on his face.

He then ran back onto the beach and started getting his pants back on.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang said.

"Well let's not stay and find out. Let's hit the road… uh skies." Sokka said.

Danny was about to agree but then a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth. He then jumped out of the way as the rest of the gang got quickly captured and tied up by female warriors.

Danny noticed that one of the warriors was in black and purple and had a tiny bit of dark green. He also noticed her may cup was also gothic. He also noticed that she was coming after him.

Danny continued to evade the gothic female while using the unique fighting style he came up with called The Way of the Phantom.

"You guys go I'll take care of this intruder." She said and Danny couldn't help but notice that she sounded like his cousin.

She continued to sty attack Danny while he continued to evade. When she finally got tired of how this was working she decided to let out her secret weapon. Vines shot out of the ground and then wrapped around her body. They formed clothes and changed her look completely.

She was now in a plant dress with a cape on. She had green thorny gloves and a plant crown. And there was a rose attaching her cape to her outfit. Her gothic Kyoshi Warrior may cup was now gone and replaces with dark may cup around her eyes that were now ghostly plant green.

Danny was momentarily shocked but then his shock disappeared as she tried to attack him. Danny then thought it was time he pulled an Ace.

He let his twin white rings appear on his waist and they split and travelled up and down his body, changing his Southern Water Tribe outfit to his Phantom Bender hazmat suit.

Now it was her turn to be shocked, she figured it was weird when that purple wisp of warm air escaped her mouth when she saw the teen.

Danny then launched ecto blasts at her and she used vines to block the blast. Danny then turned intangible and flew into her and tackled her to the ground. Danny then looked at her when he pinned her down and then he remembered who she was.

**Several years ago The Fentons were travelling back to the Southern Water Tribe from the Fire Nation Capital. They decided to stop at Kyoshi Island for two weeks so that they could allow their children to rest. While there Danny made friends with Sam Manson and Suki.**

**They spent all of their time together. Suki said that she would someday be like her older sister and be the Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Sam said that she would someday help the environment and Danny said that someday he would be in Space.**

"Sam?" Danny said as he looked at the gothic halfa who he had just pinned to the floor. "Sam Manson."

"Wait, Danny as is Danny Fenton?" Sam asked as she took a look at his face. "The fire lord's nephew?"

"The one and only." Danny said as he helped Sam off the ground. "So you're a halfa as well?"

"More or less. I'm actually a DemiGhost. My real father is a god ghost named Undergrowth." Sam said as she hugged the older halfa. "I can't believe you're here, Suki is going to flip."

"I think she will when she sees me again." Danny agreed.

As they walked back to the village they turned back into their human forms.

"Sorry about ambushing you guys. So why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Oh I'm travelling with the Avatar and he decided to stop here so that he could ride the Elephant Koi Fish." Danny said.

Sam just stared at the teen. She knew he was telling the truth but she couldn't believe it.

"Could he teach me Earthbending?" Sam asked.

"Nope. He didn't get to learn the other elements before he got frozen in ice. We are taking him with us to the North Pole so we can all learn Earth bending." Danny said.

Then as entered the village a blue wisp of cold air escaped Danny's mouth and a purple wisp of warm air escaped Sam's mouth.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"It happens when there is a lot of spiritual Energy or when there is a ghost or Halfa around. Aang must be in our range. So I call it a ghost sense." Danny explained.

Then with their enhanced hearing they heard Katara's voice. "Aang… do some airbending." Katara said.

They then felt the spiritual energy build up and they saw Aang shoot into the air and land on Kyoshi's Statue.

They then heard the murmuring going on about Aang being the Avatar and then they arrived buy everyone else. Suki looked at Sam and Danny.

"What took you so long? I thought you would have captured him by now." Suki said.

"Suki don't you remember this is Danny Fenton." Sam said.

Suki then looked at Danny and then she remembered who he was.

"Danny." She exclaimed before hugging him.

"Who're you friends Fenton." Sokka asked in a depressed tone.

"This is Sam and this is Suki. I met them here last time I came here." Danny replied.

Danny then started explaining about his two weeks here. Katara couldn't help but feel a pang of Jealousy at the way Danny just walked about the two girls.

~00000~

The next day in the morning a feast had been prepared for the heroes. Danny and Aang were happy to dive into the feast.

"Alright desert for breakfast." Danny and Aang said in sync.

Jazz chuckled at her brother's behaviour. He seemed more like the seven year old that came here seven years ago than the 14 year old teen.

"These people sure know how to treat the Avatar and his friends." Danny said with a cake in his mouth.

"Hmmm. Katara you've got to try these." Aang said completely in love with the pastries.

"Well maybe just a bite." Katara said as she bit into the cake in her hand.

Katara had to admit that these were good. She even noticed Momo quickly grabbing food to eat.

Danny noticed Sokka just sitting by the door just looking into space.

"Sokka? What's wrong man? Come and eat." The Halfa said.

"Not hungry." Sokka replied.

Aang almost spat out his food. "What but you're always hungry." He said.

"He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt and burned and drowned his pants yesterday." Katara said in a humorous mocking tone.

"They snuck up on me." Sokka said in his defence.

"Right. Then they kicked your butt." Katara said.

"Sneak Attack's don't count." He practically yelled before he stormed out the room. Then he stormed back in while grumbling. "Tie me up with ropes. I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of girls." He grumbled as he walked up to the table. He then snatched up one of the deserts. "Who do they think they are anyway?" he then shoved the desert into his mouth. "Hmm… this is tasty." He grumbled.

Shortly after Sokka left Danny heard Sam calling his name.

"Well, see ya guys. I'm going to hang around the island with Sam." Danny said before he jumped out the window and landed next to Sam.

"Well I'm going to my fans want to spend the day with their hero." Aang said before he jumped out of the window.

"Wow Danny seems to be spending a lot of time with Sam." Katara said.

"Well they were great friends when they met the first time." Jazz said. "And also Danny is excited to see someone who is like him. He sometimes feels alone at home because no one can understand what he's going through but with Sam he has someone who actually knows what he's going through."

"But we are both the last waterbenders in the South Pole. I understand what it's like to be him." Katara said almost too quickly.

Jazz just smirked. "You are so jealous of Sam." She said.

"I am not." Katara replied almost too quickly again.

~00000~

Danny and Sam were busy walking around the island.

"So you're telling me that you have never known about ectobending." Danny said.

"Yeah all I know about is intangibility and my plant abilities." Sam said. "I guess we didn't have any one who was an expert on ghosts to tell me what I could do."

"Well allow me to show you the ropes or vines." Danny said.

He then transformed into Danny Phantom. "Okay Veggie-Girl your turn to become your other half." Danny said.

"Okay Inviso-Bill." Sam said and she transformed into Plant Queen Sam.

"Okay just let your energy flow out into your hands." Danny said.

Sam then tried and then her hands glowed with purple energy.

Over the next hour Danny showed Sam how to become invisible, to overshadow, to use ecto energy and most importantly to fly. Luckily for him Sam was a fast learner.

"Hey Danny I want to show you something." She said after two hours of training. Then she led Danny through the village to the mountains in the back of the island.

As they passed by the Kyoshi Warrior training room Danny noticed Sokka inside with Suki and in Kyoshi Warrior armour.

"Bravery and honour." He heard Sokka say in a proud tone.

"Hey Sokka nice dress." Danny said before he quickly followed Sam. He knew he embarrassed him but that was mostly for his lovebirds comment at the Southern Air Temple.

Danny and Sam finally reached the mountain and they saw a door carved into the wall.

"Wow what's with the door?" Danny asked.

"I was told when I was young, when I met someone else like myself we'd be able to open this door and receive what's inside." Sam said. "I've always wanted to see what's at the other side but I needed another halfa to help me get the door open."

Danny touched the door then he turned back around. "You do know you could have just turned intangible and phased through right?" he asked and judging by her facial expression he knew she had forgotten about that.

Danny then turned intangible and walked into the door. He then walked out holding a scroll with similar patterns to the one he found in the Southern Air Temple.

"The Circus Performer and the Visionary for the Future. The rest will be discovered at a later stage." The scroll said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I do want to know why we have to find these scrolls." Danny said.

They then started walking back to the village but then they felt the spiritual energy rise. Danny then used enhanced vision to see his cousin's ship on the beach.

"Okay Zuko's here. Sam you ready to put your knew skills to the test?" Danny asked.

"Phantom it would be my honour." Sam said before they turned into their ghost forms and flew towards the village.

~00000~

"Where are you Avatar?" Zuko yelled. "You can't hide from me forever. Find him."

Zuko's men then started searching for the monk but then they started getting attacked by the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka. They used their fans to stop their flames.

Zuko was then confronted by Jazz. She wasn't as good as a firebender as the rest of the firebenders but she was a quick learner so the moves that the enemy did she could also so slightly do.

Zuko was impressed with his cousin's ability to copy his moves and do them almost perfectly.

He was about to force her back but then he got hit by a wave of purple ecto energy. He then saw not 1 but two Phantom Benders approaching him. The first one he recognised as his cousin and the second one he recognised as a good looking girl.

Sam used her fans to send Ecto energy at Zuko while Danny used his good usual fighting style.

"Guys, anyone know where Aang and Katara are?" Danny asked as he attacked a firebender solider.

"Hey over here." Aang yelled.

Zuko then forgot about fighting his cousin and the DemiGhost and went after the Avatar.

Aang and Zuko then started clashing. Katara and Jazz then started getting people out of the way and into the houses for protection.

Danny then quickly shot a large Ecto Blast at Zuko and that pushed him back.

"Guys we need a moment to regroup and come up with a plan." Danny said.

He, Aang, Sam, Suki and Sokka quickly went to Jazz and Katara so that they could think of an idea and that was when Aang took a look at the village. The village was catching on fire.

"Look what I brought to this place." Aang said sadly.

"This is not your fault." Jazz said.

"Yes it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me." Aang said.

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run but I know it's the only way." Katara said.

"I'll call Appa." Aang said before he grabbed his glider and flew to find his flying Bison.

The team then planned that they would run out and push everyone out of their way and get to Appa and get away as soon as possible. But Sokka stopped in front of Suki.

"There is no time to say goodbye." Suki said.

"What about I'm Sorry." Sokka said.

"For what?" Suki asked surprised.

"I treated you like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior." Sokka said.

"I am a warrior." Suki said before she kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm a girl to. Now get out of here we'll hold them off."

Sokka then ran out.

"Danny wait I'm going with you guys." Sam said.

"Wait what?" Danny said and he was about to argue but then she stopped him.

"I am the first Phantom Bender to be born to this island. I am also the first one to be born in 100 years. Destiny chose me for a reason so I am going with you." Sam said. "And it's either that or I claw your eyes out."

"Welcome to the team." Danny said.

Sam then grabbed her bags and they then flew after the Sky Bison that had left without them.

They then saw Aang on the unagi's head and he was using the beast to spray water onto to city to get rid of the fires.

Then they watched as Aang shot off the unagi and landed on Appa at the same time they did.

"Good job Aang." Danny said.

"It was nothing." Aang said. "So Sam, are you joining us now?"

"Yeah. You can't have a team without one goth." Sam said proudly.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay there was Chapter 3. Now time for an advertisement. Read the other CA15 story that is called Phantom Strike.**

**Dani: SO what will happen next? Who will Team Avatar Phantom run into next time? read and review to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mystery Meat

Chapter 4: Mystery Meat.

**Shadow: First three Avatar Episodes now the first Danny Phantom episode. Time for a brief recap.**

**Danny: Okay we travelled to Kyoshi Island where I got reunited with my old friend Sam. I learned that Sam was a DemiGhost and the daughter of Undergrowth. Wow how does that work?**

**Shadow: Only God knows my friend. Also Sam also joined team Avatar-Phantom.**

**Dani: And I bet everyone knows what's gonna happen in this chapter.**

**Shadow: They do but they're gonna continue reading because they want to see how this works with the Avatar Characters. And also thanks to all the people who reviewed thus far.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Appa was flying over the clouds with the rest of Team Avatar-Phantom on his back.

It had been a weak since they had left Kyoshi and they had spent most of their time bonding with Sam. Katara couldn't help but feel jealous at the way Danny and Sam bonded but she wasn't about to admit that to the rest of the group.

As they flew over the clouds Sam then grabbed her head in pain.

"Guys there are firebenders and a lot of them. They are going to burn down the forest and the village bellow us." She said in pain.

"Guys how about a sneak attack to take care of these guys." Sokka suggested.

"What do you have planed?" Aang asked.

"Turn Appa and everyone on invisible." Sokka said.

Danny and Sam then turned the bison invisible and then Aang lowered to the ground where they saw the firebenders approaching the village and they also saw the villagers with fear in their eyes.

Aang, Danny Phantom and Plant Queen Sam all jumped off Appa and attacked the firebenders. Needless to say they were all shocked to see the Avatar and two Phantom Benders.

They were so shocked that they were quickly overwhelmed. Aang used his master airbending, Danny used what was currently considered master ectobending and Sam used her control of vines to defeat the soldiers.

The Firebenders quickly retreated but after they swore vengeance.

Danny and Sam then flew into the air and turned invisible before they turned back to Fenton and Manson before flying back onto Appa and turning visible. They had decided on the trip that it would probably be best to keep their identity secret in most places. The less Danny's uncle knew about them the better.

The villagers then started cheering and asked them to stay for a few days to make sure the Firebenders wouldn't return. Aang thought it wasn't a good idea by judging what happened at Kyoshi but eventually everyone persuaded him and the team.

They were lead inside where they saw Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Mom, Dad, what are you two doing here?" Danny asked.

"After you left us on that island we created a vehicle and travelled here to get more supplies. We then decided to stay here to work on some of our new inventions." Maddie said.

"We'll show you one of them which we have been working on once it's finished." Jack said.

Later in the day the leader of the village held a large feast for everybody in the town to honour the Avatar and the two ghosts that had pushed away the firebenders. The feast was an all out meat festival, if there were any vegetables at this feast then no one would know where they are and that made Sam and Aang a little sick to their stomachs.

Sokka and Jack where just happily wolfing down all the meat they could get close to them, that made Aang and Sam feel a little more uneasy.

Eventually after the feast Sam went to the leader of village to make a request.

"Ahh, Miss Manson what can I do for you?" he asked.

"You see I noticed at your feast that you served meat only. I also noticed that some people did not like the meat, including the Aang." Sam said "Would it be possible that you change the menu of the feast to an all fruit and vegetable feast?"

"The problem is that the menu belonged to the greatest cook our village had ever seen. She used to be a personal chef for Avatar Kyoshi four hundred years ago." He said. "But we have the new Avatar in our village, we'd be happy to change the menu for your feast tomorrow."

Sam and the Leader the menu they were making and prepared for tomorrow's feast.

~00000~

Danny, Katara and Sokka were watching the borders of the village making sure that no Fire Nation Soldiers were coming. Once they were done with that they went to the large room that everyone would assemble in for the large breakfast feast.

Danny saw Sam smirking while leaning on the door.

"Sam what did you do?" Danny asked.

"I let my uniqueness take over." Sam said in a proud tone.

"What makes you unique?" Katara asked.

"I'm an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian." Sam asked.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face." Danny said dryly. "In other words she is a vegan."

"Sam what have you done?" Sokka asked as a horrified expression hit his face.

~00000~

Inside the room there was green everywhere, a large banner said Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian and all the food had traces of Chlorophyll.

"What is this, Grass on a bun?" Danny asked as he held what looked like a slice of bread with grass sprouting out as he sat at his position.

"Sam, what did you do?" Sokka asked overdramatically.

"Sokka, it's time for a change, not only here but in the whole world." Sam said.

~00000~

A temporary ghost portal then appeared somewhere in the forest by the village.

"Oh, someone's changed the Menu." A female ghost said as she flew out of the portal.

She was in old Earth Kingdom clothes from about 400 years ago and an apron.

Lunch Lady then towards the village to correct the menu.

~0000~

Danny, Katara, Sokka and Jazz were all having trouble eating the strange grassy food and then the Leader of the Village came.

"Ahh Miss Manson I would personally like to thank you for coming up with this brilliant idea." he said.

A smell then caught Sokka's nose and he looked towards him. "I smell meat." Sokka said.

"What no, the rumours about the all new steak buffet for the village elders are completely untrue." He said in a nervous tone. "Thank you again Miss Manson." He said before he walked away.

"Yeah… thanks for making us eat this garbage… Sam." Sokka said with a tiny bit of distain in his voice.

"It's not garbage." Sam snapped. "It's recyclable, organic matter." Sam said.

Danny, Katara, Sokka, Jazz and even Aang looked at Sam with a board expression on their face. "It's garbage."

"Even you Aang?" Sam asked.

"I'm good with all the other vegetables but this grass on a bun is too much even for me." Aang said.

As Danny tried to eat a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth but this time it was a lot larger than all the other ones that escaped his mouth.

Danny looked behind him and saw a ghost float right to them.

"Hello children. Can you help me?" Lunch Lady asked. "Today's Breakfast is meant to be Fish… but I don't see any fish. Did someone change the menu?"

"Uh yeah." Sokka said not thinking this ghost would be a threat. "Sam did." He then pointed at Sam.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?" She exclaimed angrily and everyone gasped. "The Menu has been the same for 450 years!" She yelled as she was about to strike Sam with Ecto Energy.

Danny Quickly reacted and pulled Sam behind him before he turned into Phantom.

"Going Ghost." Danny yelled as his body got wrapped in ecto energy.

Danny then shot Lunch Lady Ghost back with an ecto blast.

Lunch Lady then shot kitchen utensils at Danny but he turned intangible and they passed through him.

Danny then remembered everyone behind him then turned around and flew and grabbed everything perfectly before placing them back down on the tables.

"Well if the whole superhero thing doesn't work out I could get an exciting life as a busboy." Danny said.

"I control meals. Meals are Sacred! Meals have RULES!" Lunch Lady raged towards Sam before she became calm again. "Anybody want some cake?" She and in a caring demeanour.

Sam, Sokka, Katara and Aang quickly nodded.

"Too bad." She raged again. "Children who change my menu don't get cake."

Lunch Lady then flew towards the stone ovens that were used to make pizzas or cook some meat and since they used for cooking lunch lady could control them.

They then jumped towards Sam, Jazz, Katara, Aang and Sokka. Aang tried airbending the stoves away but since they were solid stone carved stoves his bending was useless. And Sam couldn't do anything because the vines would burn.

Danny then flew and grabbed them, turned them all intangible and they flew through the wall.

"Great it worked." Danny said.

"This is the thanks I get for being an individual?" Sam said angrily. "Wait what do you mean it worked?"

"First time turning so many people intangible." Danny said.

They heard a crash and then they saw a lot of meat flying around the place.

The meat then crashed into Lunch Lady and formed a meat monster around her.

"Behold the meat bender." Sokka said

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the food groups." Lunch Lady said before she became nice again. "Cookie?"

Katara just shook her head.

"Then Perish!" Lunch Lady Yelled.

Danny then flew in front of them all. "Forget it!" He said "The only thing here with an expiration date here is you… hey guys feel like helping now?"

Danny then punched the Meat Monster into the wall and the meat feel off.

Aang then created an air funnel around Lunch Lady to keep her pinned down and to keep the meat away from her. Sam then wrapped the ghost up in vines and Aang stopped the air funnel.

"Okay I guess we're done here." Sam said.

"Except the crucial fact that we have to get her back into the Ghost Zone." Sokka said dryly.

"You also have to deal with me." Lunch Lady said as she phased through the vines.

"I have to remember to learn how to make my vines ghost proof." Sam said before Lunch Lady grabbed her and flew down into the floor.

"Sam!" Danny said. "Okay who's ready to go after Sam and Lunch Lady?"

"We need a plan." Katara said. "I think Sam can handle herself long enough for us to make a plan."

"Jealous much?" Sokka whispered to Katara.

"Nope. Sam isn't as experienced with her ghost powers as I am." Danny said before he grabbed them all and pulled them underground.

Once they landed, Sokka broke free from the group and started looking at all the boxes filled with meat.

"Sweet mother of mutton." Sokka said. "I've dreamed of it but, I'd never thought I'd live to see it."

Sokka was practically drooling over the boxes of meat and everyone just stared at him.

"How is it that I have ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Danny asked.

"Danny your powers don't make you weird. They make you unique. I actually wish I was a phantom bender." Katara said.

"Lovebirds." Aang and Sokka said but then they all heard laughter.

They all then poked their heads around the corner and saw Lunch Lady in front of Sam who was covered in a pile of meat.

"My dear child, meat is good for children." Lunch Lady said. "It makes them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?"

"We don't need meat. That's a Fact!" the Kyoshi Warrior said proudly.

"Silence!" Lunch Lady raged. "You need to learn discipline, manners and respect. You know where that comes from? Meat!" She then held up a chicken leg and a fish. "Chicken or Fish?" she asked sweetly.

"Okay here's the plan. Aang and I will take care of the ghost; you non benders get Sam out of that meat.

"Not a problem?" Sokka said as he pulled out a fork and knife.

"Wait non benders." Jazz asked.

"Right now you aren't a bender because you can't do anything." Danny said before he and Aang ran to Lunch Lady for a sneak attack.

Aang blasted Lunch Lady with air before Danny punched her into the wall.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll have you free in no time." Sokka said as he began cutting the meat.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sam said.

"Can't you go intangible or something?" Katara asked.

"Meat is enchanted so that it is level 2 ghost proof." Sam said. "And I haven't practised my powers enough so I am level 1."

Lunch Lady got back up but then Danny attempted a summersault kick to her head but then she then caught him. Aang also made the mistake of attempting an air strike but Lunch Lady caught him as well.

"This is why you need meat. You are skin and bones." Lunch Lady said to Aang only even though Danny was thinner than him.

She then threw Danny and Aang separate ways.

Danny had to go intangible while Aang created an air scooter to prevent damage.

They then flew back to continue attacking. Lunch Lady then called upon the power of meat and a lot of the meat, even the meat surrounding Sam, flew away and surrounded Lunch Lady. Lunch Lady was now a meat monster again.

Danny started using ecto blasts and his enhanced ghostly strength to attack while Aang used a lot of complicated airbending techniques.

The rest of the team watched as the two most powerful members of their group fought the Ghost.

They couldn't do anything but fight because they were all inexperienced in bending, Sam had only started ectobending a few days ago so her ecto energy was just like a small sting and Sokka's weapons would be useless.

Danny and Aang both sent strong uppercuts thus sending Lunch Lady high into the air while she sent a lot of sharp kitchen utensils towards them.

Danny then grabbed everyone and flew them through the wall.

"Wow Danny you must be exhausted." Katara said.

"You fought Meat monsters, phased us and your selves through countless walls and used a lot of energy." Sam said.

"What? Of course not. What would give you…?" Danny began but then they all fell onto the floor and he transformed back into his human form.

"Okay let's carry him back to his parents." Sokka said.

~00000~

Danny woke up suddenly as his ghost sense went off.

Danny shot up to see Aang, Sam, Tucker, Katara and Jazz walk in.

"Whoa what happened?" Danny asked as he calmed himself down.

"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days." Sokka said.

"Four days!?" Danny asked in a shocked tone.

"Na. It's only been a couple of hours." Sokka said.

"Knock it off Sokka. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed." Sam said.

"Me? I almost got him killed." Sokka said. "The only reason this happened, is because you had to be unique."

"I have to agree with Sokka there Sam." Katara said.

"Yeah, you had to take the meat away! And I'm going to get it back!" Sokka said with determination before he stormed out of the room.

"You wanna change the menu back? You're gonna have to go through ME to DO it!" Sam yelled as she chased after him.

"Don't worry Danny." Aang said "I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

~00000~

"Or Not…" Danny said to Aang. "Maybe it'll be worse."

Danny, Aang, Jazz and Katara just stared at the two protests that were assembled in front of the dining hall.

"What do we want?" Sokka yelled.

"MEAT!" The crowd yelled.

"When do we want it?" Sokka yelled again.

"NOW!" the Crowd replied.

The heroes then tilted their heads to the left slightly and saw all the vegetarians.

"Veggies Now! Veggies forever!" They chanted.

"You guys put on two protests in one night?" Aang asked.

"Meat Eaters Guys." Sokka said. "Always ready to fight. And our high protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."

"Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking food, we can move even faster." Sam said.

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny asked.

"No choice guys, you're either with me…" Sokka started.

"Or against him." Sam finished.

Jazz then walked to Sokka's side and Aang then walked to Sam's side while whistling.

"So whose side are you on?" Sam and Sokka asked the two waterbenders.

Danny and Katara then felt relief over what happened next.

A catapult of flames hit the ground.

They all turned around and saw the Fire Nation soldiers that were chased away. Before anyone could do anything everyone heard evil laughing.

A blue wisp of cold air escaped from Danny's mouth while a purple wisp of warm air escaped Sam's mouth.

All the meat that the meat eaters had then flew into the air and a meat monster was formed.

"It's Lunch Time." Lunch Lady said.

The Firebenders and the rest of the villagers all started running from the Ghost covered in meat.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?" Sokka yelled.

"Hey Sam, Sokka I think now might be a good time to make up." Danny said.

Sam and Sokka then hugged in front of Danny and then there was a flash of light and the most powerful teen halfa shot into the air to fight the **Mystery Meat** Monster.

Danny then started with a few dozen ecto blasts. Lunch Lady threw some attacks at Danny and he dodged some while the other ones hit him hard.

Danny fought Lunch Lady and he put all his power into the ecto blasts form maximum damage.

Lunch Lady kept Attacking Danny while Danny kept trying to find a way to weaken her.

Eventually their attacks ended in a large explosion that left Danny on the ground and the meat no longer surrounding Lunch Lady.

"Oh Dear. What a mess. Are you Okay?" Lunch Lady asked

"Yeah… I think so." Danny said.

"Tough! Because you being Okay is not part of my balanced meal of Doom." Lunch Lady raged.

"Jeez lady, are you calm or are you angry?" Danny asked. "Make up your mind."

Danny then blasted her with Ecto Energy. Lunch Lady then made tiny meat monster from the meat that was lying on the floor.

Danny then did a spinning kick right into the meat monsters thus breaking him. But then they all combined in a large meat fist and punched Danny into the air.

Danny shot into the air where he saw his mom and Dad with some kind of soup can. But he noticed it was Neon Green and silver and had the Fenton Logo on it.

Danny then nosedived to his parents and grabbed the Thermos.

"Thanks for the Thermos." Danny said as he zipped underground.

"You're Welcome Danny." Jack and Maddie said.

Danny then flew up from the ground in front of Lunch Lady.

"NO, Soup is not on today's menu." Lunch Lady raged.

"I'm changing the menu permanently." Danny said. "Please work."

Danny then uncapped the Technology that they weren't meant to have for centuries and pointed it at Lunch Lady.

Lunch Lady then got sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

Danny then looked behind him and saw the Firebenders who had regained their composure and were planning on attacking the village.

Danny then floated and landed in front of the commanding general of the Fire Nation soldiers.

"Get out of my way. I have a village to burn down." He said.

Danny just looked at him.

"Just remember the Fire Lord's niece and nephew are in this village, as well as the Fire Lord's brother. Attack and the Fire Lord will have your head." Danny said.

"You're Bluffing." The Commander said.

"Maybe I am but I am still strong enough to knock you out with one punch." Danny said with his glare never flattering.

"Guards take him down." The Commander said.

Danny then pointed behind him and they all saw Jazz talking with her dad.

"But if you guys don't want to listen to me. I have other forms of persuasion." Danny said and he touched the cap of the Fenton Thermos.

"You win Ghost." The Commander said before he turned around and began to walk away.

But he then stopped and quickly spun around and attempted to hit Danny with his fist surrounded in flames. But Danny was one step ahead.

The flamed fist went right into Danny's Body but Danny didn't flinch.

"Bad choice buddy." Danny said and then he flew off his hand and gave the commander a really strong uppercut to the face and he was knocked out immediately.

Danny then floated to the other firebenders.

"Boo." Danny said and the firebenders screamed like little girls and took off sprinting.

Danny then landed next to the rest of the team and his parents before he turned back into his human form.

"So I don't think they will be coming back here again." Danny said. "So I think now might be a good time to continue to the North Pole."

The others then agreed with him and they left shortly after.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there is Chapter 4.**

**Dani: Is Sokka going to replace Tucker.**

**Shadow: AWW Hell no. Tucker will come in Chapter 6 along with someone else. And when Tucker arrives with this Character you guys will be shocked.**

**Aang: So what will happen next? Who will we face next? Read and review to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: King of Omshu

Chapter 5: King of Omashu

**Shadow: Welcome to chapter 5 of Phantom Benders. But before we continue we need a brief recap.**

**Dani: Okay last chapter the team stopped in a small village and they rescued the village from firebenders. They were then rewarded with an all meat feast. Sam didn't like it and replaced the meat with vegetables. Sokka hated it and his rivalry between Sam sparked. Lunch Lady came and Danny fought her. And eventually Danny got the Fenton Thermos.**

**Shadow: Great now with that said we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Aang ran up the hill in front him and stopped at the top to marvel at the beauty while Danny, Sam, Katara, Jazz and Sokka walked up behind him.

"Behold the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu." Aang said with a huge grin on his face. "I always used to come here to visit my friend Bumi."

"Wow, we don't have buildings like this in the South Pole." Katara said.

"They have buildings that don't melt! When a certain firebender comes over." Sokka said.

"Hello Watertribe, buildings made of water, Earth Kingdom, building's made of Earth." Danny said.

"Well it's not like the buildings in the Fire Nation are made from fire." Sokka said.

"Actually my uncle's castle and the Fire Sages' temples are made from lava." Danny said.

"Before you two start arguing let's go into the City." Aang said before used his airbending to jump forward.

"Aang wait." Jazz said. "It might be dangerous if people discover you are the Avatar."

"You could wear a disguise." Sam said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Aang asked. "Grow a moustache?"

And within a few minutes Aang had a fake moustache and fake hair that once belonged to Appa the flying Bison.

"Ugh this stuff is so itchy." Aang said before he turned to Appa. "How do you live in this stuff?"

"Great now you look like my grandfather." Danny said.

"Is that a compliment?" Aang asked in an unsure tone.

"Ooh sorry about that." Danny said. "I forgot that Grandpa Azulon wasn't the best looking person in the Fire Nation."

"Don't worry Aang. You look like my grandfather and believe me that's a whole lot better than Danny's." Sam said.

"Well Aang is technically 112 years old." Katara said.

Aang then kicked up his staff before he spun it around rapidly before placing in on the ground and then he hunched over and leaned on the staff.

"Now let's get to skippin' young whipper-snappers. The big city awaits." Aang said in an elderly voice.

"Does anyone else feel like this might not end well?" Danny asked.

The others all raised their hands before they followed the avatar.

"You guys are going to love Omashu." Aang whispered. "These people are the friendliest in the world."

Then the Ironic thing happened.

"ROTTEN CABBAGES!" the guard at the gate yelled. "What kind of Slum do you think this is?"

He then used his earth bending to through the cabbages and the cart down the gorge.

"No my cabbages!" The Cabbage man said.

Danny's jaw dropped while the others unconsciously took a step back.

Aang then laughed nervously. "Just keep smiling." He whispered to the others.

Aang then walked forward and the same guard that threw the cabbages over the edge made a bolder levitate above Aang's head.

"State your business!" He said aggressively.

Aang then decided to go too far with his old man routine. He ran up the guard and jabbed his finger right in front of his face.

"My business is my business young man and none of yours." Aang said the ferocity of a tiger and the voice of an old man. "I've got a half mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside."

Danny, Sam and Jazz face palmed while Sokka's jaw dropped and Katara started shaking her head.

"Settle down old timer. Just tell me who you are." The guard said clearly shocked by Aang's ferocity and that he just threatened to spank him like he was a child.

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis the Third." Aang said before he gestured to the teens. "And these are my grandkids and their friends."

"Hi, June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. Nice to meet you?" Katara said sweetly.

Danny and Sokka's jaws then dropped. **"How the hell did she copy that name as if it was nothing?"**

"You seem like a responsible young Lady. Make sure your grandfather stays out of trouble." The guard said. "Enjoy Omashu."

Danny and Sam then felt so much spiritual energy that was used to open the gates that their ghost sense went off.

"Hey wait a minute." The Guard said as he stopped Sokka.

"**Oh no. we've been found out. Wait we're in the Earth Kingdom who's going to arrest us for travelling with the Avatar?"** Danny thought to himself as he and the others turned around to see the holdup.

"You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag." He said.

"Good idea." Aang said before he threw his bag at Sokka.

Sokka caught the bag and then began grumbling about something.

They then walked into the city and took notice of everything. They noticed all the buildings, all the people and the large mail delivery system.

"This is the Omashu delivery system." Aang said back in his normal voice. "Miles and miles of tubes and shoots."

They all then noticed Earthbenders moving crates full with goods between the tubes.

"Earthbending brings them up while gravity brings them down." Aang said.

"Great so they get their mail in time." Sokka said clearly bored.

"Yes they do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these shoots." Aang said as he smirked mischievously.

Danny then grinned and could tell that what ever was about to happen was going to be fun.

~00000~

"One ride I promise and then we're off the North Pole, Airbender's honour." Aang said as he sat in a large stone crate with Katara, Sokka, Jazz and Sam overlooking the large earth tube in front of them.

Danny on the other hand had used his ghost powers and super strength to cave a board out of the stone and was going to ride that instead.

"It sounded fun at first but now I'm starting to have second…" Katara began but she never finished that thought because Danny pushed the crate down before taking his board and jumping down himself.

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" Danny and Aang yelled as they went down while the others screamed out loud.

Aang had experienced this before and he was having the time of his life, Danny had come close to this with his flying but this still gave him the thrill of a lifetime while they others (Sokka) felt like he would pee in his pants and luckily for the girls sake he didn't.

They then eventually joined into another lane but as they did that another crate that was holding tons of spears all pointed towards the crate with them in it. Crate with spears was sandwiched between Aang, Katara, Sokka, Jazz and Sam's crate and Danny and his board.

Danny then sighed and shot ecto energy behind him to make himself go faster then he turned in tangible and passed through the crate he then grabbed the other crate and turned it intangible.

But what Danny forgot was what happened when an intangible object met a tangible object.

They all then fell off the shoot, Crate, board and all, hit a few roofs and continued to descend.

In one room a soldier was talking to his men who were going out to help in the far soon.

"Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything." The soldier said.

Then a crate filled with kids and another kid on an Earth Board broke into the room. And they froze there for a second in front of everyone's eyes before continuing.

They then continued going through wrecking some things and land on a few shoots until they finally crashed into a cabbage cart.

"MY CABBAGES." The Cabbage merchant yelled. "You're going to pay for this."

~00000~

The teens and Aang were all in front of the king with some guards and the Cabbage Merchant.

The guards were explaining what happened to the king and the Cabbage Merchant in his rage kept suggesting punishments that would make the world get a new Avatar. But the guards had to get him under control so that the king could speak.

"Throw them…" he began and they figured it would be something not good. "…a feast."

All of them were confused while Sokka was happy.

In a few minutes they were all inside a large fancy dining hall with the King.

"The people in my City have gotten fat from too many feasts. So I hope you like your chicken without any skin." The King said to Aang.

"Thanks but I don't eat meat." Aang said.

"How about you? I bet you like meat?" The King asked Sokka and before he could say anything the King shoved a drumstick into Sokka's mouth.

Danny figured the king was up to something but he couldn't figure out what. He then continued to think… that is until he saw a drumstick tucked away in the King's robe.

Danny then noticed the old man stretching his arm but the way the arm arched back made Danny feel like something bad was gonna happen. And as the male halfa predicted the old king threw his small piece of chicken with such precision and accuracy towards Aang and the monk sadly acted on instinct and caught it in a ball of air.

The Guards then gasped.

"Looks like we have the five elements in this room, the firebending niece of the Fire Lord, an earthbending girl from Kyoshi Island, a Waterbender from the Southern Tribe, an Ectobender who is also from the Southern Watertribe and an airbender, but not just any airbender… the Avatar." The King said.

Spears were then pointed at the non bender and benders but mostly at Jazz and Danny.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself Mr Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" The King said.

The King then explained that Aang and Danny would have to do three challenges the next day before he let them go. And then he ordered for the six teens to be taken to their separate prison cells.

Aang, Katara and Sokka went to one room while Danny, Jazz and Sam went to another.

When Danny and Sam entered their Cell they were immediately forced into their Ghost Forms.

"Uh why am I in my ghost form and why can't I change back?" Danny asked.

"More importantly why are the walls glowing green?" Sam asked.

"We must be in an Ectoranium room. Ectoranium must make ectobenders more powerful. So being concealed by it forces you into Phantom bender form." Jazz said.

"What's the point of putting us in something if it makes us powerful?" Sam asked.

"My parents told me that Ghosts can't phase through Ectoranium." Danny said. "So we can't get out and free the others."

"Oh this King is smart." Sam said. "But how did he know?"

"That's a good question that we will have to figure out." Jazz said. "But for now I think we should get some rest especially you Danny. You don't know what tests might come our way."

~00000~

Danny awoke the next morning and noticed he didn't see his sister and old friend.

"Oh great, now I have some weird missions to do while my friends are missing… probably the same with Aang." Danny said to himself before he saw the wall open.

"Come with me." The Guard said.

Danny then hopped off his bed and walked with the Guard and as he left the room he automatically transformed back into his human form.

As he walked in he noticed some guards placing crystal rings on Katara… **That son of a gun**… Sokka, Sam and Jazz… **Whew the rings are going on Sokka, Sam and Jazz as well. **(The bold was Danny's thoughts)

Danny also took notice that the moment the ring went onto Sam's hand she was automatically shocked and planted in her ghost form.

"**Great Ectoranium. At least it is blue and low energy." **Danny thought to himself.

"Ahh wonderful the halfa is here."The King said as he looked at Danny.

"Halfa? That's new." Danny muttered. "Half Fire Nation, Half Water Tribe, Half Human, Half Ghost."

"Now that you are here you two can start you challenges." The King said.

Aang's first challenge was okay for him and Danny thought it would be very easy for him to do that challenge but the king of this city wouldn't give Danny a break.

Danny instead had to swim in ghost water and find several artefacts within two minutes.

Danny then looked at the king like he was crazy when he explained Danny's Task.

"How will I do that?" Danny asked.

"You can still see underwater." The king said.

"Yeah but there are rapids and whirlpools..." Danny said. "…And a waterfall right into the Ghost Zone… how the heck did you get that?"

Danny then transformed into his ghost form before he jumped into the water after the King just smirked at him.

Danny then had to navigate his way under the water and try not to get swept away by the current. Finding the artefacts where easy but sadly hazmat suits didn't come with pockets (don't ask where he keeps his Fenton thermos). Danny almost got knocked into the Ghost Zone multiple times but at the end of the two minutes he had he finally finished.

"Alright, you have your souvenirs now let our friends go now." Danny said.

"Ah not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I have lost my pets Flopsie and Cujo." The King said.

In a matter of moments Danny and Aang were both in two separate large rooms looking for the Kings pets.

Danny noticed a small little goldfish with green eyes and a crown in a fishbowl on the floor.

"No way, this is what I'm looking for." Danny said before his ghost sense went off and pointed to behind him.

The Halfa then smirked before he turned around and looked at large green snarling ghost dog with green eyes.

"AHHHH." The small fish yelled before it jumped out of the fish bowl, transformed into a small human with wings green eyes, a white shirt with a black tie, black pants and holding a stick with a star on the end ran away. "I'm going back to Dimsdale."

"What's with him?" Danny asked and Cujo shrugged.

"Come on Cujo let's take you back to your crazy master." Danny said as he pet the dog on the head to his surprise Cujo shrunk down into a small little cute dog and jumped in Danny's arms.

The two then flew back to the King, his guards, Danny's friends and Aang and Flopsie.

"Uh Danny, did you not see that little fish?" Sam asked, "Was it a ghost?"

"No, I think was a fairy." Danny said.

Sam then stared at Danny.

"So are you guys doing alright?" Danny asked.

"Well Aang just asked us that but yeah besides the fact that we are being encased with crystal were good." Jazz said.

"How about you Danny, how are you doing?" Katara asked.

"I'm okay. And I'll be okay as long as I don't have to do anything like fighting some rival that is almost as strong as or stronger than me." Danny said.

And now within a few minutes of saying that sentence Danny had his jaw dropped looking at the ghost he had to fight. The ghost was a big hulk in yellow, red and black Fire Nation armour. The ghost also had blood red eyes, black glasses and a red beret.

"Oh man… I had to open my big mouth." Danny said.

This ghost was known as Tuck Phantom the former ghost form of one of Danny's best friends from his childhood. His best friend couldn't control his powers so his parents separated his ghost form from his human form and sent Tuck Phantom into the Ghost Zone.

"Phantom, you had me removed from my host body. I'm going to enjoy… 'ripping you apart molecule by molecule'." Tuck said.

Danny then rolled his eyes before he began attacking the evil ghost.

Their fight started slow with just attacking with ecto blasts but then it turned into ninja VS sumo wrestler. Danny had the skills that he had learnt from reading scrolls from the ancient clan of ninjas that belonged to each element years ago… surprisingly enough that had been the basis for the fighting that the Kyoshi Warriors fighting style. Tuck just used brute strength to try and defeat Danny.

The battle was actually dragging on for a long time until Ectoranium shot out of the floor and surrounded Tuck Phantom.

Danny then turned around and saw Aang, the King, Sam, Sokka, Katara and Jazz behind him.

"Few how long have I been fighting Tuck?" Danny asked.

"3 hours." Katara said. "All in that time Aang fought King Bumi, won, we discovered he was Aang's old friend from 100 years ago, we were released from out rocky prisons, the two BFFs went on a ride on the slide down one of the male shoots, we met a friend of yours and now we are staying here until for a day or two extra."

"…Seriously." Danny said. "Wait what do you mean a friend of mine?"

They then stepped aside and Danny saw two familiar faces. Both teens his age and clearly a couple now. Both of them in firebending circus outfits.

"Tucker, Ty-lee?" Danny asked. "So… you guys actually did become lovebirds… Hm, Zuko, Azula and Valarie owe me and Mai money."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Dani: WHOA hold up, Tucker and Ty-lee are a couple?**

**Shadow: Of course. And I assume you now know who Danny's love interest is right.**

**Dani: Shadow? Aren't you as Shocked as I am that Tucker and Ty-lee are dating?**

**Shadow: CA15 doesn't pay us to be shocked. As a CA15 representative you should already know this.**

**Dani: CA15 doesn't pay me at all. And I am the clone of my dad, doing work isn't something I'm fond of.**

**Shadow: Then you will be shocked out of your mind a lot.**

**Dani: Okay. SO what will happen next? What will we discover next? Who will we meet next? How will CA15 explain Tucker and Ty-lee? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Control Freaks

Chapter 6: Control Freaks.

**Shadow: Welcome back to the next chapter of Phantom Benders.**

**Dani: And we have an exciting chapter for you guys but first we need to do the brief recap. Okay last time Team Avatar arrived in Omashu and they got arrested. Aang and Danny had to do some challenges for the king. First challenge Danny had to swim in an impossible river, second challenge Danny had to find Cujo the King's pet, he found Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents) and Cujo and Danny then had to fight Tucker Phantom, the former ghost half of his good friend that had been removed by his parents.**

**Shadow: Don't forget Tuck and Ty-lee appeared and now you will have your mind blown.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny immediately hugged his two good friends from the Fire Nation.

"Yo guys what are you two doing here?" Danny asked. "Heck, how did they allow you into the City?"

"Well for one Ty-lee and I ran away from home years ago and joined a circus known as three elements circus." Tucker said.

"Ran away? Why? You guys were rich and had parents working with both my uncles as royal advisors and war generals." Danny said.

"Yeah but I had six sisters that looked exactly like me and had no individuality." Ty-lee said.

"And my parents didn't understand my love for technology and why I couldn't bend." Tucker said. "So we left on the same night joined a circus, ignored the war and eventually started dating."

"Wow, Azula, Zuko and Valarie owe me and Mai money." Danny said.

"Wait you guys bet on us?" Ty-lee asked.

"Hey knowing Tucker he would have done the same thing." Danny said.

"You and I both know it's true." Tucker said.

Danny then continued to spend the day with Tucker and Ty-lee and eventually Ty-lee went to go practise for her circus performance and Sam joined Danny and Tucker.

They were currently at the top of Bumi's castle watching the circus be set up.

"So guys how long has it been since we were all together?" Danny asked.

"7 years. When we had to rescue Sam and take her back to Kyoshi Island." Tucker said.

"Oh yeah your uncle had ordered that the last earthbender of Kyoshi Island should be captured so they found me and took me." Sam said.

"Yeah, then me and Tucker found you and we were able to get you back here." Danny said. "Three seven year olds traveling the world without parents to get you back home."

"And that allowed you to start the team. If it weren't for that fact then Danny would have never persuaded me to join Team Avatar." Tucker said.

"So Danny when was the last time you spoke to your double agent in the Fire Nation?" Sam asked.

"Last year but my family is going to the Fire Nation soon for a family-get-together and so that they can see their old friend from school." Danny said. "I meet up with my agent then."

"How many people are in Team Avatar now?" Sam asked.

"Well with the addition of Aang, Katara and Sokka I now have 13 members." Danny said.

"Wow." Tucker said. "And those are only the teenage members. How many of them actually know about the other members of the group."

"For now only you and Sam know about the others. Jazz is about as ignorant as everybody else." Danny said.

"Okay but enough about that now." Sam said. "Tucker your circus is working with another circus for your performances right?"

"Yeah, Circus Gothica." Tucker said "Why?"

"Danny tell the others that we are going to view their show." Sam said.

"Why me?" Danny asked. "And why that show."

"Aang and Katara will listen to you. Sokka will go if you tell him there is food at the circus and Jazz might go or stay reading a book or scroll." Sam said.

"And why that show?" Tucker asked. "When my girlfriend and I are doing an exact show the exact same night?"

"I have always wanted to go to Circus Gothica. When it came to Kyoshi my parents wouldn't allow me to watch it. I have been craving to watch that for years." Sam said.

"Wait you're a goth?" Tucker asked. "I know this one guy with a scar on his face who would be perfect for you."

Danny and Tucker then began laughing while Sam began to blush and start saying that she would not date Zuko.

But their enjoyment was cut short when Danny and Sam heard something with their enhanced hearing.

They heard the voice of a high pitched annoying woman from Kyoshi demanding that the Guard open the gate for her and her husband.

"Uh Sam? Isn't that the screech of your mom?" Danny asked.

"My parents are here? Oh no that isn't good." Sam said.

"Why not?" Tucker asked.

"Firstly when I first met Danny my parents didn't want me talking to him because he was the nephew of the Fire Lord. Then they threw a fit when they discovered that I wanted to become a Kyoshi Warrior. And they forbid me from leaving with you guys so I ran away and left on my own." Sam said.

**Sam was with her mom and stepfather and they were arguing over.**

"**Mom why not. It is my destiny to go with the Avatar to save the world." Sam said. "I am the first Earthbender to be born into Kyoshi Island for 100 years. And don't forget I am Kyoshi's direct descendant."**

"**I don't care. I will not have you go on a dangerous mission especially with that freak nephew of the Fire Lord." Pamela Manson said.**

"**Mom you knew the risks of what would happen if you married a ghost. You knew you would get a daughter with powers and abilities beyond your imagination but most importantly you knew you would get a daughter who would be able to help in the war." Sam said.**

"**Samantha you are not going with them and that is final." Pamela said.**

"So you really ran away?" Tucker asked "Like me. Cool."

They once again heard the screech of Sam's mom and this time she was saying that her first husband would come and destroy the wall if they did not open for her.

"Should we go down there?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Sam, she's your mom." Tucker said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Danny and Sam both then transformed into their ghost forms and carried Tucker towards the gate. And they saw the last woman Sam wanted to see.

"Mom?" Sam asked.

"Samantha Ashley Manson! How dare you, leave Kyoshi Island without my permission." Pamela Manson said. "I am taking you right back home and grounding you for life."

"No you are not. I told you I was going to leave and go on this journey." Sam said sticking to her stubbornness.

Danny and Tucker just watched as the argument between the mother and daughter continued but they didn't jump in because they knew Ms Manson would react even more if a boy from the Fire Nation and the Fire Lords nephew got involved in this.

Eventually Aang, Katara, Sokka and Ty-lee came to figure out what was happening.

And as the verbal non insulting fight continued Danny and Aang noticed the spiritual energy pick up so drastically when Sam made a fist and the earth around them shook.

"Mom get over yourself. I am growing up so I don't need you to tell me what to do anymore." Sam said before she flew away.

Pamela then turned and looked at Danny with a fire in her eyes and if Danny didn't know she was an Earth Kingdom descendant of Kyoshi he would have guessed that she was a firebender.

Danny then proceeded to turn himself, Tucker, Ty-lee and Jazz invisible before Pamela raged on him and the members of the Fire Nation.

~00000~

At the end of the day Danny was finally to persuade Aang, Katara, Sokka and Jazz to go to Circus Gothica.

Sam was still a little angry about her mom but she was still excited for Circus Gothica.

Aang, Katara and Jazz were unsure about going into the Circus.

"Danny why are we here again?" Katara asked.

"Sam asked me take you guys here." Danny said. "This is the first time she has been able to be truly free and enjoy herself to the fullest. And she wanted all her friends here… and Sokka."

"Wait what?" Sokka asked.

"Okay Sam and Sokka's rivalry aside, do you really think this is a place that we should take the young 12 year old to?" Katara asked.

"Hey just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't see gothic things." Aang said.

"Okay if you get nightmares and go into the Avatar state during the night then it's on you and the Halfas." Katara said.

"You know I'll go to Tucker's performance." Aang said.

"Yeah I'll go with you." Jazz said.

Sam then walked up in a full gothic outfit. If people though her Kyoshi Warrior outfit was scary then they had not seen anything yet. She was dressed in all black and all dark green. Her Purple eyes seamed to glow with excitement.

"Had it not been for your purple eyes I don't think anyone would have seen you." Sokka said.

Sam then rolled her eyes and dragged the others into the tent. She didn't even mind that Aang and Jazz weren't going because this was going to be the best time of her life.

~00000~

Everything went quickly for Danny. Throughout the entire show it felt like he was seeing only red and there was this irritating voice ringing in his head.

He didn't remember much of what happened throughout that evening but he knew something was wrong when he woke up outside Omashu by a river.

He tried to shake the fog from his mind but he had absolutely no memories of the last night.

Danny then noticed that there was fog all around him he then got up and walked to the river and when he looked at himself he jumped back.

"Whoa." Danny said not noticing the echo effect.

Danny looked at the pool of water again and noticed that his eyes were in fact red.

"Okay either I am still dreaming or that Circus really messed me up." Danny said.

Danny then walked to the wall and he noticed the guards were missing.

Danny then flew over the wall and noticed that the city was completely deserted.

Danny then began to walk through the deserted city looking for something that didn't make this place look like a ghost town.

"Okay something isn't right here." Danny said.

As Danny continued to walk he noticed gold starting to appear around the place and he also noticed Bumi's Castle transforming into a black circus tent.

Danny then shot into the air and flew towards the large Tent and as he got closer he started seeing almost ghost versions of people walking around and arguing about their gold being missing.

As Danny got close to the tent a large energy field appeared and pushed him back.

Danny then saw the ringleader of the circus standing on top of the tent.

"Oh no Mr Phantom I don't think you are fit to come into my castle." Freakshow said.

"Freakshow? What are you…?" Danny started.

"Oh I am just using you to steel all the gold, ectoranium and rare materials in this city." Freakshow said.

Danny then created an ecto blast and shot it at Freakshow but then the dome reflected his attack back into his chest.

"Ow." Danny said. "Never new those stung so much."

Danny then flew down to the ground and he knew that getting through that shield would be almost impossible.

"Okay now let's think about this." Danny said.

"Think?" a voice said behind him. "You are lucky you are still fresh under his control. If you think you can forever lose control of your body and be trapped in this limbo."

Danny turned around and saw a female ghost with red eyes like his, tattoos all over her arms and in earth bender robes and with black hair.

"I am Lydia. I was Freakshow's first victim. He took full control of me and transformed me into a monster." Lydia said. "I tried to fight the control with my mind and I accidently empowered his control over my mind and now all I am is an empty shell."

Danny was about to reply but then he felt something happen and he fell limp on the floor.

"Ow what happened?" Danny asked.

"It seems as if someone is attacking your physical body." Lydia said. "Allow me to show you what is happening with your body at the current moment."

Lydia then tapped Danny's head and he saw what was happening with his body.

~00000~

Sam flew towards Danny and wrapped him up in vines.

"Danny we are trying to help you so can you just keep still." Sam said.

Danny then hissed and turned intangible and sunk into the floor.

Danny then emerged from behind Sam with his hands glowing with ecto energy. He then shot Sam in the back and she was forced back into her human form.

Aang then came behind Danny and shot air blasts at him but Danny just turned intangible and let the air pass harmlessly through him and hit Tucker.

Ty-lee came and tried to pressure point him but Danny grabbed her and threw her into Aang.

It was obvious that Danny was currently the most powerful and the most trained out of them all. Danny had been training to use his ghost powers ever since he was two years old. He also intensified his training when he started Team Avatar.

He read scrolls about different fighting styles and created his own style the way of the Phantom. And now his skills were being used against his friends against his will.

~00000~

Danny watched as he took down his friends in no time.

"No way… I will not allow him to…" Danny said before his eyes flashed Green.

"Freakshow! This is my body!" Danny yelled as he started to put as much will power into his body. "So… Get… Out… of… my… HEAD!"

~00000~

Everyone gasped as they saw an explosion of Ecto energy fly off of Danny.

They then all noticed that his eyes were green again.

"Alright clown, that was un cool." Danny said. "No one takes control of my body and gets away with it."

Danny was about to knock Freakshow out but then his ghost sense went off and a ghost shot past him.

Danny then saw a female ghost covered in tattoos in weird clothing with spiked black hair.

"Lydia?" Danny asked but then he remembered what she told him. "Okay this is gonna be hard."

Lydia then attack Danny with her tattoos and Danny had to dodge them to avoid their poisonous wrath.

Danny had to be careful with her because of her tattoos and he didn't want to hurt the spirit that lay within. So Danny pulled his ace when she attacked, he turned himself into a large blue wisp of spectral energy and flew behind her. He then pulled out the Fenton Thermos and sucked her in.

When Danny looked back towards Freakshow he noticed that the clown was already gone.

Danny then went back to his friends.

"Guys you alright?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, we're good. You can really pack a punch you know that?" Tucker said.

Danny then grinned.

"Okay guys I think it might be a good idea to continue our trip now." Danny said.

"Yeah good idea." Aang said.

"Tuck, Ty-lee would you guys like to come with us?" Danny asked.

"Yeah why not?" Tucker said.

"I don't have anything better to do." Ty-lee said.

Within a few hours they had returned all the gold that had been stolen and said goodbye to Bumi **(AU: I bet you guys forgot that they were still in Omashu) **they then left and headed for the North Pole afterwards.

~00000~

Pamela Manson was currently in front of a ghost she had hired.

"Listen I heard you have a very specific skill set. I heard you are the best hunter in the entire Ghost Zone and have Technology far more advanced that anything that exists." Pamela said. "I want you to find my daughter and bring her back to me… and I also want you to take care of the Halfa that kidnapped her. Do we have a deal Skulker?"

"Well I heard that you are very wealthy in both the Human and the Ghost world so I accept." Skulker said as he shook hands with Pamela.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And the plot thickens.**

**Dani: Danny started Team Avatar? And Sam's mom is hiring Skulker? Damn… how did?**

**Shadow: You will learn further into the story.**

**Aang: Yeah I'd also like to know what CA15 is thinking.**

**Dani: And guys I know you want me to probably come in the next chapter but remember first Danny need's to meet Vlad and reject his family offer.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah viewers I know this wasn't like the episodes but CA15 wanted to try something different. Also CA15 wants to see if you guys can guess who is part of Team Avatar, all 13 members. **

**Dani: SO what will happen next? What will we learn next? Read, Review, Follow and Favourite to find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Imprisoned

Chapter 7: Imprisoned

**Shadow: Welcome back to the CA15 fanfic crossover between DP and ATLA. **

**Dani: But before we continue we need to have a brief recap. Okay so last time two circuses came to Omashu. One was circus Gothica and the other was Tuck and Ty-Lee's circus. We learned Danny started Team Avatar when he was younger and that there were 14 members and only a few of them have been revealed to us. Also last Chapter Freakshow arrived… took control of Danny's mind and then Danny Broke free. Then Ty-Lee and Tucker left with the Team. Oh yeah allow me to recap the 14 members of Team Avatar that we currently know: Danny, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Ty-Lee.**

**Shadow: And chances are you won't discover about some of the others for a while. But enough about them let's continue this story… oh yeah BTW CA15 confirmed that no more teens will travel the world with the team until Book 2.**

**Dani: Oh Shadow is it true that one of the characters will find their love interest in this chapter?**

**Shadow: Yes, Yes it is.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny and Aang were sitting in a branch talking about ecto and air bending, while Katara, Jazz, Sam and Ty-lee were talking amongst themselves.

Danny's stomach then growled.

"Jeez where's Sokka and Tucker?" Danny asked. "I'm starving."

"I don't know." Aang said. "Wait there they are."

Danny then looked and saw Sokka and Tucker emerge from the forest but with his hawk like vision he noticed that it didn't look like they were carrying much.

Danny and Aang then dropped down before they looked at here.

"Great you guys are back… so what's for Dinner?" Aang asked.

"We've got a few options." Sokka said.

"We have round nuts, oval nuts… and hard nuts that might just be rocks." Tucker said.

Everyone then stared at them.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"That's all we have?" Ty-Lee asked.

"What kind of hunter are you guys?" Danny asked.

"I'd like to see you get something better." Sokka said.

Danny then smirked. "Give me 10 minutes and I will satisfy your needs."

Danny then ran, transformed into his ghost form and flew into the forest and then ten minutes later, true to his word; Danny came back with two large fishes and a whole bunch of fruit.

"Today we eat like kings." Danny said with a crazy Rambo smile on.

And within a few moments Jazz had created a fire and cooked the food and now they were eating.

Tucker and Sokka looked at the nuts that they had in their hands before they threw them aside in frustration.

As the nuts hit the ground a powerful sound resonated throughout the place.

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

Danny then looked toward a direction and when he heard another crash he ran towards that direction.

"Translation… this way." Sam said.

As they ran Danny, Sam and Aang felt the spiritual energy pick up before the heard another crash.

Danny then stopped and ducked behind a collapsed tree before the others did then same they all looked up and Danny saw one of his friends, from traveling the world with his parents when he was younger, Haru. Haru was also a member of Team Avatar.

"Hey he's an earthbender." Katara exclaimed.

Danny then mentally face palmed at his stupidity. He should have known that they were close to the specific Earth Kingdom village that was overrun by firebenders. He should have known that he had to keep quiet about Haru being a bender or he's be captured by firebenders. He should have known that Katara or Sam or Aang would be over enthusiastic to meet an earthbender.

"Let's go meet him." Aang said.

Before Danny could object Sam, Aang and Katara were already halfway to him.

"Hi I'm Katara… What's your name?" Katara asked.

Haru then gasped before he ran and brought an Avalanche of rocks to stop them from following him… but no one seemed to notice that he gave Danny a worried glance.

"Nice to meet you." Aang called.

"That was rude." Sam said.

"That was Haru and earthbending isn't allowed in his village." Danny said in an incredibly low voice so that only a halfa with enhanced hearing (Sam) could hear him.

"Oh." Sam said in the exact same low tone as Danny.

"Hey, that guy must be running somewhere, maybe a village. And that village might have a market." Tucker said.

"And that village might have some supplies so that we don't have to really on Danny to get us proper food." Ty-Lee said.

"Then let's go." Jazz said.

Danny then smirked as he followed the group but his smirk didn't go unnoticed by Sam, Tucker or Jazz.

"What are you smirking about?" Tucker asked.

"You know the fact that Jazz only wants to go to see Haru the earth bending love of her life." Danny said as Jazz blushed.

"Danny he's not the love of my life." Jazz said.

"Yeah and Danny isn't in love with Katara." Sam said.

"Okay I'm not in love with her; I just have a crush on her." Danny said.

"Yeah and Sam only has a 'crush' on Zuko." Jazz said.

"Okay guys but that isn't the only reason why we're here." Danny said. "We're gonna free this place from the Fire Nation."

"Okay how will we do that?" Tucker asked.

"Well before we do I have to explain something to Jazz." Danny said. "Jazz when we were little kids I created Team Avatar with a help of a small group of people to eventually overthrow Uncle Ozai. The team consists of you, me, Sam, Tucker and a bunch of our friends that we met while traveling across the world when we were kids, one of which is Haru. Don't forget, Aang, Katara, Sokka and Ty-lee."

Jazz's jaw was just left hanging after what Danny told her.

Danny then did a nervous grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay so this how we're gonna take down the Fire Nation in this village." Danny said. "We're gonna get Haru arrested… right then you or Katara would obviously try to get yourself arrested to try and break him out. Once that has happened you or Katara will convince all the Earth benders to bend their way out and take their village back."

"But chances are they'll have the earth locked up and far away." Sam said.

"Well my double agent from the Fire Nation told me…" Danny began before he was cut off.

"Wait double agent?" Jazz asked. "In the Fire Nation?"

"I'll tell you who later." Danny lied.

Danny then used his ecto energy to create a large factory type 3D model. Sam, Tucker and Jazz then gasped.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"There are a lot of things I have kept secret from you guys." Danny said. "But back to my plan. Okay I learned from my Double Agent that if firebenders were to capture an Earth Kingdom village then they would keep all the Earthbenders in some metal rig a while into the ocean. But they would also have their machines in there and use coal to power them. There are also ventilation shafts all over the place and if they are closed an airbender can push the earth out into the open for all the earthbenders. And there you go revolution."

"Wow taking down the fire nation from inside." Tucker said. "Very effective."

"Okay… Haru better not get hurt in the process of this mission." Jazz said.

"Not if I am the guy who is arresting him is me." Danny said with a smirk.

They all looked at Danny again confused. Danny then turned intangible and flew into Tucker.

"Hey I'm Tucker Foley… I like meat. I am dating Ty-Lee. I can make weapons of mass destruction." Tucker said with Danny's voice.

Danny then flew out of Tucker and Tucker was normal again.

"Overshadowing. You never listen to dad when he talks about ghosts do you?" Danny asked his sister.

Over the rest of the day the team spent at Haru's house. And Danny told him the plan. Then the next day Haru managed to get arrested and then so did Jazz and Katara by fake earthbending… compliments of an invisible half ghost picking up the rock and throwing it towards Sokka.

Now Danny (In his ghost form), Sam (In her ghost form), Aang, Sokka, Ty-Lee and Tucker were all outside the rig as they heard Katara and Jazz giving their inspirational speech.

"Okay they're saying their speech." Danny said. "Sam and I will go close those vents so that Aang can airbend the coal out there."

"How did you come up with this plan just by seeing the smoke?" Aang asked.

"Instinct." Danny said.

Danny and Sam then turned invisible and intangible before they began doing their job.

They then came back and nodded at Aang.

Aang then took a deep breath and shot air into the air vents. Then a lot of coal shot out the smoke towers and landed in front of everyone.

Danny then watched as his sister and his crush gave another inspirational speech and then they saw the Earthbenders began to rise and join in the fight.

"So are we gonna help them or what?" Danny asked.

The rest of them then went down to help the Earthbenders.

And the firebenders began to retreat. They were prepared for broken earth benders… not inspired earthbenders, ectobenders, a master airbender, a rookie waterbender, a rookie firebender and non-benders who had a lot of skill.

Now they were all on a large boat and where heading back to their village.

"Jazz I want to thank you for saving me." Haru said to Jazz.

Jazz then blushed. "All it took was a plan and a little coal." She said.

"It wasn't your brother's plan or the coal. It was your inspirational words that made the plan and coal work to our advantage." Haru said.

Jazz then blushed more deeply.

Haru's father (Tyro) then came up to Jazz.

"Thank you for helping us find our courage, Jazz of the Fire Nation and Katara of the Water Tribe. And thank you for your plan Danny Phantom." Tyro said giving Danny and Katara some of the credit as well. "My Family and everyone here owes you very much."

"So are you going back to your village?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. To take back my village." Tyro said before he raised his voice. "To take back all our villages. The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land."

Everyone then cheered.

"Come with us?" Haru asked Jazz.

"Wait what?" Danny asked as he nearly fell over.

"I can't. Your mission is to take back your home." Jazz said. "My mission is to make sure Aang learns the four elements… and to make sure these kids don't get out of hand… and to watch over my baby brother."

"Baby?" Danny asked but was ignored

"So that's him? The Avatar?" Haru asked.

"No I named Team Avatar because I thought it would strike fear into my enemies' hearts." Danny said but was still ignored.

"Jazz thanks for bringing my dad back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. If only there was some way…" Haru said.

Jazz then kissed Haru.

"There's no need to thank me." Jazz said.

Danny then rolled his eyes before he walked over to Katara.

"How is it that you and I did some of the work yet she still gets all the thanks?" Danny asked.

"He's just thanking her because he likes her and she likes him." Katara said. "It warms me to my heart."

Katara then placed her hands on her chest and then she noticed that she couldn't feel her necklace.

"Oh no… my mother's necklace… it's gone." Katara said.

"Don't worry Katara we'll find it." Sokka said. "Or maybe Danny will make you a new one."

Danny and Katara then glared at him.

~00000~

Back at the rig Zuko then picked up the familiar Watertribe necklace he had seen before.

"Uncle, the avatar was here." Zuko said. "We have to keep searching."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 7 of this Story.**

**Dani: Aw Jazz has a boyfriend.**

**Shadow: And Danny has a good planning mind.**

**Dani: I can't wait to figure out what will happen next.**

**Shadow: Who can?**

**Aang: Patience is a virtue you know that.**

**Shadow: Leave it to the 112 year old to be wise.**

**Dani: Well you're fifty. Shouldn't you be wise as well?**

**Shadow: Hell No! One year after I was born I was knocked out and placed in a stasis pod.**

**Aang: A what now?**

**Dani: Okay doesn't matter? So what will happen next? Who will we meet next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8: One of a Kind

Chapter 8: One of a Kind

**Shadow: Now here's by far the most technological episode so far. You wanna know why… because…**

**Dani: Quit giving them spoilers. I wanna do that. But before I can do that I have to give you a brief recap. Okay so last time the team met Haru before they helped save his village from the Fire Nation. We learned that Haru was one of the 14 members of Team Avatar. And Jazz and Haru kissed… don't forget we learned that Sam had a crush on Zuko and Zuko found Katara's necklace.**

**Shadow: Good now we can continue but before we do so…**

**Aang: I have to say that this chapter will be different from the Danny Phantom episode namesake because Danny doesn't go to school. And Skulker will make his official appearance in this chapter.**

**Shadow: I wanted to do that.**

**Dani: I dibbed doing that.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny, Aang and Katara were walking around the village they were currently in looking for the ghost that the people were talking about.

"So why are we doing this again?" Katara asked.

"**Well you were awake and I wanted to go out on a late night stroll with you to find the ghost but then Aang decided to tag along." **Danny thought but he said. "What kind of people would we be if we allowed a ghost to terrorise these people? And also you guys were the only ones who were awake."

"I'm good with the three of us doing this mission." Aang said. "The three unique benders, the last airbender and bender of the four elements, the last waterbender of the Southern Watertribe and the only Phantom Bender all on a mission to protect people."

"What about Sam?" Danny asked.

"She's a DemiGhost." Katara said. "She doesn't count."

"True." Danny said.

What the three of them didn't realise was that there was a ghost hovering just out of Danny's sensing range monitoring them.

"Hm… so the halfa isn't the only one of a kind." Skulker said. "This makes the hunt a lot better."

Danny, Katara and Aang then reached the location of the ghost and they were prepared but not for this ghost.

"BEWARE I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND CARDBOARD! BEWARE!" Box Ghost yelled as he made boxes start floating.

The three humans immediately knew that Box Ghost wasn't a threat and began laughing.

"Okay, I can't breathe this is the horrifying ghost that has been terrorising this town." Katara said.

"He calls himself the Box Ghost." Aang said.

"This won't even be exercise." Danny said before he uncapped the Fenton Thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in.

Danny then closed the Thermos.

"Well at least we got a few laughs out of tonight." Danny said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

They then saw Danny's ghost sense go off before they saw a metal ball land right in front of them.

The ball the released some green gas into the air before Danny, Katara and Aang fell down unconscious. But as they were falling unconscious they saw a figure walking up to them.

~00000~

"Wake up halfa." Danny heard a voice saying as he started to wake up.

Danny looked around him and noticed someone standing in front of him but his vision was still blurry.

"Uh who… where…?" Danny asked before everything became clear. He was in some kind of trophy room that was glowing… and he was… chained to the wall.

Danny then saw a metal ghost in front of him.

"Ahh!" Danny yelled. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Skulker the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter and you are in my lair in the Ghost Zone." Skulker said. "And you and your little friends are my prey."

Danny looked next to him and saw an unconscious Aang and then he turned and saw an unconscious Katara… but her head was bleeding. And that made Danny's blood boil. He assumed Skulker had hurt Katara, but the simple truth was that when she fell unconscious her head hit a rock.

"What do you want with us?" Danny asked with anger evident in his voice.

"I will skin the three of you. I will take your pelts. I will mount your heads on my wall, I will use your pelt as a bed rest, I will stuff the airbender and make him a trophy, I will make the girl my rug…" Skulker gloated all the things that he could or would probably do but he didn't get to finish because the last this he said broke Danny.

"What!?" Danny asked as his eyes became red, his white hair set ablaze and his skin became blue.

Then within a moment Skulker saw an attack that he had never seen coming. The attack was so powerful he was sent flying.

~00000~

Danny (Normal in control Danny) then noticed the room was destroyed and that he, Katara and Aang were all freed.

"Hu… must have had a rush of adrenalin." Danny said "But I need to get out of here now before Skulker comes back."

Danny then grabbed Katara and Aang before he flew out of the room… but Danny stopped when he saw the atmosphere. It was all green. There were green and purple swirls of energy in the sky, there were floating land masses everywhere, there were also floating doors but the thing that really scared Danny was that there were ghosts and a hell of a lot of them.

Danny then shook off his shock when he heard Skulker from his place so then Danny shot forward so that he could get away.

Danny then flew into a ghost forest when he was a good while away from Skulker's island and then he set Katara and Aang down to rest.

Danny then activated the shoot mode of the Thermos and he shot out Box Ghost, Lunch Lady and Lydia… all of which had been stuck in there since he got the Thermos.

Danny then flew back to his friends so that he could decide what to do.

Eventually after a few minutes they awoke.

"Danny? Where are we?" Katara asked.

"Ghost Zone?" Danny said.

"Wait what?" Aang said.

Danny then explained what his parents explained to him about the Ghost Zone.

"So we're in the home of the ghosts?" Aang asked.

"How do we get out of here?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Danny said.

"Maybe the Skulker dude knows where we can find has a way back to our world." Aang said.

"Well then we're gonna have to take it." Danny said.

"Assuming that we can survive him." Katara said.

"Well let's try and get some rest so that when we face him we will have a greater chance against him." Aang said.

"I found a cave on this island… we should stay in there instead of staying in the open." Danny said.

They all went into the cave then Danny went and got some fire wood.

He then created a fire… by throwing an ecto blast at it but it didn't really help to warm them up much.

"Wow it's so cold here." Katara said.

"But you grew up in the South Pole." Aang said.

"I was in clothes meant for cold conditions and right now I am in clothes for warm seasons… and also something about the ghost zone just makes the cold unnatural."

"You know I heard that when people cuddle closer together they can keep themselves warm." Aang said. "Danny maybe you could cuddle Katara to keep her warm. You and I don't need it… seeing that I was in an iceberg for 100 years and you are naturally immune to ghost cold."

Danny and Katara then blushed but Danny did end up cuddling with Katara. Katara then shot Aang a look that said 'thank you.'

Aang then grinned back.

"Lovebirds." Aang whispered quietly.

Aang knew both Danny and Katara head that and since they didn't complain or anything Aang the smiled.

~00000~

Danny then awoke at the same time that everyone at morning… well what looked like morning. The Ghost Zone was certainly brighter than it was earlier.

Danny then noticed a blanket around him and… Katara and then he noticed Aang had a sheepish grin.

Realisation then dawned on Danny and by the look on Katara's face she had the same realisation… they had just slept together for the entire evening.

Aang then began laughing because their faces were so red that they could pass off as firebenders.

Aang began to wonder what Sokka would do if he were here. He'd probably threaten Danny or laugh at Danny.

"You guys do realise you're still in that blanket right?" Aang said through his laughing and then the two teens' blush deepened.

Danny and Katara then stood up awkwardly… with their hands accidently touching every once in a while.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Phantom… what's the game plan?" Aang asked.

"Find Skulker and make him take us back home." Danny said.

"You'll have to defeat me to do that whelp." Skulker said as he appeared blocking the cave entrance.

Skulker then made a lot of his weaponry appear.

"Come on Skulker… you wouldn't hit a bunch of unarmed kids?" Aang asked.

"Not but I'll shoot them." Skulker said before he fired missiles at them.

Danny then ran in front of Aang before he put up a large ghost shield in front of them, but the shield broke after the missiles hit.

Danny then created glasses out of his ecto energy constructs.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" Danny asked before Skulker grabbed the glasses and hit Danny with them. "You hit a guy 'with glasses' that's… well played."

"Danny I found a way to escape." Katara called.

"Cool." Danny said. "Then let's get out of here."

Danny then turned into his ghost form before he grabbed Katara and flew deeper into the cave. Aang then created an air scooter before following.

"A chase… perfect." Skulker said with a smirk.

"Danny, just go deep enough into the cave then we'll be able to escape." Katara said.

They continued going deeper and deeper until they saw a cavern wall.

"Guy's just keep going… Danny transform into your human form." Katara said.

"Are you crazy?" Danny asked.

"I think if we keep going we'll splat." Aang said.

"Trust me." Katara replied.

Danny and Aang then complied before Danny transformed into his human form.

The two males were expecting to crash but they felt something else… they felt like they were passing through a solid object.

They all opened their eyes and found themselves back in the open ghost zone.

"Okay so in the Ghost Zone, humans are the ghosts." Danny said. "Good to know."

"Okay so we just saw how powerful Skulker is… how in the name of the spirits will we take him down?" Aang asked.

"I got an idea… we don't have to beat him all we have to do is try to get him out of his suit and threaten him." Danny said.

"How will we do that?" Katara asked.

"Well for one I don't think that Skulker is really that metal body we saw." Danny said. "I think he might actually be a body within a metal body. If we can get him out then the playing field will be equal. All we would need is for me to distract him while one of you two pull him out… somehow."

"Danny, do you think that will work?" Katara asked.

Danny shrugged but he knew that was the only plan they had at the moment.

~00000~

Danny was standing on a lone platform, which was floating around, waiting for Skulker.

Skulker then landed on the Platform behind Danny and looked at him.

"Finally decided to accept fate hey ghost child?" Skulker asked with a smirk.

"No I'm planning to threaten you." Danny said.

"You should be in your ghost form for that." Skulker said.

"It's seen a bit of "mileage" and you got the tech armour of destiny." Danny said before he pulled out his flask of water to attempt to bend and created an ecto glass. "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything whelp." Skulker replied.

"No, no, no threatening! No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Danny said as he poured himself a drink of water and began drinking.

"I will have the three of you as trophies. I also have weaponry more advanced than anything you will ever know. What do I have to fear?" Skulker asked.

"Team Phantom." Danny said then he noticed the confused look on Skulker's face. "It's what we call ourselves, 'Earth's Most Unique Heroes' type thing."

"Yes I've met them." Skulker said.

"Yeah. Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here: There's Katara the Watertribe girl, Aang the living legend who starting to live up to the legend and me, the half ghost teenage superhero and protector of well Aang." Danny said as he sipped his water. "And you big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of us."

"That was the plan." Skulker said.

"Not a great plan." Danny said. "You see when the other two come, we'll come for you."

A whole bunch of weapons then appeared out of Skulker's suit and he pointed them at Danny who didn't flinch.

"I have weapons." Skulker said.

"We have the Avatar." Danny replied.

"Well seeing as you are here alone I assume they wondered off." Skulker said starting to get irritated.

"You're missing the point. There's no version of this where you come out on top." Danny said. "Maybe your weapons are you much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect ourselves you can be damn well sure that Team Avatar will avenge us."

"How will your friends have time for me when they are busy morning your death whelp?" Skulker yelled in rage before he pulled out a mean looking energy sword and stabbed it into Danny.

But Danny didn't even flinch. There was no wound or anything so Skulker tried again.

"This usually works." Skulker said.

"Well, performance issues..." Danny said before he shrugged. "Not uncommon, one out of five maybe..."

Skulker then angrily made his tangibility match Danny's before he angrily grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"I've had it with these games whelp." Skulker said angrily.

"Oh Metal Head by the way…" Danny said. "Know the fight."

Danny then turned intangible and sunk into the ground before a large blast of air hit him in the back.

Danny then shot out of the ground, in his ghost form, with his hands glowing with ecto energy before he shot Skulker in the chest.

Danny then slapped Skulker into the ground before Aang and Katara then stuck their hands into Skulker before they both pulled out a little green blob that they presumed was Skulker.

"So you must be Skulker." Danny said. "Now time to make a few negotiations."

"We want to get back home and you don't want Aang to send you through multiple tornados." Katara said. "So tell us how we can get back home."

"Okay, okay. There's a PDA in the arm of my suit that will hack any technology and create portals between worlds." Skulker said in a tiny squeaky voice. "You just have to enter where you want to be taken and the portal will drop you there."

Danny then broke off both arms from Skulker's robot body before he searched them for the PDA thing.

Danny then found it and used it to create a portal.

"Okay it's been a pleasure doing business with you Skulker." Aang said before he tossed him a good while away.

The three humans then jumped into the portal and brought Skulker's arms with them.

~00000~

Back in the human world Sokka, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Ty-lee were searching for their three missing companions before a portal opened above Sokka and out fell the three missing kids.

Fortunately for them they had a Southern Watertribe boy to land on unluckily for Sokka he was that boy.

Danny then got up and threw the metal arms to Tucker.

"Merry Christmas." Danny said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Wow 8 chapters.**

**Dani: I'm overwhelmed. **

**Aang: This chapter was defiantly different from the Danny Phantom episode.**

**Shadow: Now the 10****th**** episode is coming soon and you won't guess who will appear in that chapter. Vlad Plasmius and some other characters.**

**Dani: Vlad… why him? Why on the tenth?**

**Shadow: Hey CA15 only noticed that he was coming on the 10 chapter when we started writing this bold part.**

**Aang: And besides Dani the quicker Vlad arrives.**

**Dani: The quicker I come into existence.**

**Shadow: And the quicker you get your love interest and make Danny flip.**

**Dani: Who is it?**

**Shadow: Sorry but I have to wait for him to kiss you to confirm who it is but it's kinda obvious… all I can say is that he is an Avatar character. I wonder if Danny will mind having his TWELVE year old daughter dating some other guy from this show.**

**Aang: SO what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out… and also guess what movie CA15 got the whole Danny and Skulker talking montage from.**


	9. Chapter 9: Winter Solstice Part 1

Chapter 2: Winter Solstice Part 1: The Spirit

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals. We are now entering the ninth chapter of this story.**

**Dani: Before we continue I would like to give you a brief recap. Okay last time Skulker (The Assassin hired by Pamela Manson to kill Danny) trapped Danny, Katara and Aang in the ghost Zone and began trying to hunt them. Danny and Katara shared a romantic moment and slept together.**

**Danny: Would you guys quit making a fuss about that?**

**Katara: Yeah we're just friends.**

**Aang: Who, were cuddling in front of a fire before falling asleep.**

**Dani: Okay then in the morning Danny went all Wreck it Ralph and the Avengers on Skulker before they beat him, took his arms and went back to the human world.**

**Shadow: And then don't forget the fact that they gave the equipment to Tucker. Now that that's taken care of we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0

Team avatar was chilling on Appa's saddle and looking down at the clouds they were flying over.

"Wow those clouds look so soft." Katara said "Don't they?"

"Like you could jump down and land on a big soft cottony heap?" Ty-lee said.

Sam rolled her eyes. **"Non goths are interested in so many uninteresting things." **She thought.

"Hey Sam, maybe you should give it a try." Sokka said.

"Hilarious." Sam said sarcastically.

"I'll do it." Aang said with enthusiasm before he grabbed his staff and jumped off.

"YOLO!" Aang yelled as he dived down.

Aang then came but up on his glider before he landed back on Appa.

"Turns out clouds are made of water." Aang said.

"You see, this is why I love this guy." Danny said. "He does things that we wouldn't. He lives life to the fullest, always happy and is a perfect example of YOLO."

"What is YOLO?" Jazz asked.

Danny then looked at Tucker before he nodded.

"Now she want a photo  
You already know though  
You only live once ‒ that's the motto n***a YOLO  
And we 'bout it every day, every day, every day  
Like we sittin' on the bench, n***a we don't really play  
Every day, every day, f*ck what anybody say  
Can't see 'em 'cause the money in the way  
Real n***a what's up?" Tucker rapped.

"In other words, You Only Live Once." Sokka said.

"But he is the Avatar." Katara said.

"But I'm only Aang once." Aang said with a smirk.

Before the conversation could continue Sam pointed out the large dark scar running into the earth.

"Uh guys… what's that scar." Sam asked even though she was sure she knew the answer.

~00000~

Within a few moments they were down in the scar and they noticed that this scar was all burnt earth.

"Listen it's so quiet. No life anywhere." Danny said. Even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't hear a thing.

"Aang are you okay?" Ty-lee asked noticing the distraught look on Aang's face.

Sokka then noticed a footprint and a broken helmet.

"Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for…" Sokka began before he was cut off by Sam.

"Quiet." Sam said as she gestured to Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Ty-Lee and Aang.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?" Aang asked no one in particular.

"Dude you didn't let this happen." Tucker said trying to comfort the 12 year old. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does." Aang said. "It's the Avatar's job to protect nature… but… I don't know how to do my job."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole." Katara said. "To find you a teacher."

"Yeah. A waterbending teacher. But there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me." Aang said.

"The Avatar before you?" Danny asked. "He died a hundred and 12 years ago; how are you meant to talk to him?"

"I don't know." Aang said.

They then decided to leave Aang to cope with this so they all moved to their own separate parts of the scar to think.

Sam then felt something calling to her so she walked towards the feeling.

Danny then decided to take a flight into the sky to clear his mind and as he was flying Danny saw two people on the ground. One was his cousin and the other was his uncle.

Danny then turned invisible and flew into the tree to watch what they were doing.

"Uncle, it's time to leave." Zuko called. "Where are you? Uncle Iroh?

"Over here?" Iroh called from a Hot spring.

Danny then smirked. **"Classic Uncle Iroh. Relaxing and taking time to enjoy himself, while Zuko is impatient as ever." **Danny thought.

"Uncle? We need to move on." Zuko said. "We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him."

"Stalker much?" Danny asked as he made himself visible.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Zuko said.

"Looking for my parents, thinking, wondering the same about you." Danny said.

"You know that I won't be able to regain my honour until I capture the Avatar and bring him back to my father." Zuko said.

"Or you could regain your honour by helping us… teaching Aang and Jazz firebending and then become the King of the Fire Nation when we defeat your father." Danny said.

"I can't do that." Zuko said.

"Okay." Danny said with a shrug. "Oh hey Uncle Iroh."

"Hello Danny, how have you been?" Iroh asked.

"I've been good. Still half dead, still half alive." Danny said. "So will the two of you be attending the whole family get together and University reunion thing?"

"I can't return without the Avatar." Zuko said.

"I have to watch over Zuko." Iroh said.

"Okay. I'll tell Azula you said hi then." Danny said. "Also Z, just let our uncle chill in his hot tub. Actually if I were you I'd take some time to relax. Remember YOLO and you don't want to spend your only life being and angry teen who is constantly chasing after the wrong thing."

Danny then was about to fly off before he remembered something. "Also if you do decide to join us then let me just say I know this goth girl who has a huge crush on you and wouldn't mind dating you." Danny said with a smirk before he shot off into the air.

Danny then flew back and he noticed that his friends were all in the village south of the scar. He also noticed the worried looks on Aang's face.

Danny then decided to fly down to Katara to find out what he missed.

"Did I miss anything." Danny said as he gave Katara a fright.

"Don't do that Danny." Katara said.

"Sorry but I'm a ghost. Popping out of nowhere and giving people a fright is kinda part of who I am." Danny said.

Katara then explained how Sam was able to cheer up Aang with the knowledge the acorns would be planted to grow trees and restart the forest. She then explained how the village leader came to them and asked Aang to help their village with a spirit problem. And she also explained how Aang was worried about the whole problem.

"Wow poor Aang." Danny said. "If only there where a way to help him."

"Sadly none of us know the first thing about dealing with spirits." Katara said.

"Well if spirits are anything like ghosts then maybe the Fenton Thermos might come in handy." Danny said.

~00000~

All the other were watching from inside as Aang stood in front of the village gates at sunset.

Danny could see Aang was nervous… in fact Danny could hear it in the way Aang tried calling to the Spirit.

Danny then felt his ghost sense go off and he saw the large as hell spirit emerge from the scar right behind Aang as Aang began walking back.

Aang then turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the spirit.

Danny then face palmed when he saw Aang trying to great Hei Bai the spirit.

Hei Bai then released a blast of energy that didn't seem to harm Aang onto Aang before he began destroying houses.

"Guys we can't just stand in here while he's out there." Danny said.

"No. Only the Avatar stands a chance against Hei Bai." The village elder said.

"Danny, just give Aang sometime, he'll figure this out." Katara said.

Danny then continued to watch but then when he saw Aang command the angered spirit to turn around he knew he was in trouble. This was proved when Hei Bai slapped Aang away like he was a fly.

"That's it. I'm helping him." Danny said before he left and flew towards the spirit.

Danny then let his hands glow with ecto energy before he fired a large blast at the beast and it had a huge effect.

"Yo, Hei Bai. Who's in black, white, has glowing hands and two thumbs that will kick some ass?" Danny said as his hands then glowed with Ecto Energy.

Hei Bai's hands then began to glow green before he grabbed Danny, slammed him into the ground a few times before he kicked him in the butt before picking him up again and pulling him to his face.

"Apparently it's you." Danny said as he tried to blink the stars out of his eyes.

Danny and Aang then noticed the spirit smirk before he carried the halfa into the forest.

"Danny!" Aang yelled.

"Danny!" the rest of Team Avatar yelled as the ran to the entrance of the village.

Aang then took out his glider before he shot after the fleeing spirit and hostage halfa.

Danny was trying to pry himself loose from the hands of Hei Bai but he couldn't. Then Danny noticed that they were going to a large statue and he saw they crash right into the statue.

~00000~

When Danny awoke he noticed that he was in a forest.

"Oh did anyone get the plates of the bus that hit me?" Danny asked… "Why the heck did I say that?"

Danny then noticed what he was wearing it was similar to his usual clothes but different at the same time. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval in the centre, red lines on the sleeves and a red collar. He was in blue jeans and red and white sneakers… though he didn't know what the name of these clothes where.

Danny then saw 6 figures running towards him and when he saw them his eyes widened.

He saw a panda, a tiger, a snake, a monkey, a crane and a bug… but that wasn't the weird part. They were in clothes (exception, snake and bug) and they were all walking on hind legs (exception snake)

"The hell am I looking at?" Danny asked quietly.

"Are you alright?" the panda asked.

"Aww!" Danny yelled. "TALKING PANDA!?"

"Aww!" the panda yelled. "TALKING WHATEVER YOU ARE!?"

Danny then got into a defensive position.

"Okay who are you? Where am I and why can you talk?" Danny asked.

The six animals then looked at each other like they were having a silent discussion about Danny.

The tiger then glared at Danny.

"Who are you." She asked.

"I'm not sure you realise how this works." Danny said. "I ask you a question, I expect an answer then if your answer is valid then I will answer your question."

"I am Po." The Panda said. "This is Tigress, this is Viper, this is Monkey, this is Crane and this is Mantis. I am the Dragon warrior and they are the furious five. And you are in the Valley of Peace."

"Wow your names are really original." Danny said. "I'm Danny, not human, nor halfa, nor boy nor ghost." **"Wait a second Danny Phantom… Dammit I am named after what I am… to a degree." **Danny thought.

Danny then remembered before he blacked out he saw a statue of a panda.

"Hey would you guys happen to know a spirit named Hei Bai?" Danny asked.

Tigress then looked at Danny in shock.

"We have to take him to the Jade Palace." She said.

"Take me where?" Danny asked.

"Why do we have to take him there exactly?" Po asked.

"Hei Bai was a spirit who was also the father of Shifu." Tigress said.

The walk to the place was nothing like Danny had expected.

Po, Monkey and Mantis were pretty cool and funny but mostly Po. Crane and Viper were also cool and then there was Tigress who was so serious.

Po kept on making jokes and asking Danny about him.

Danny noticed as they went through the town that all the animals looked at him weirdly.

But then when Danny saw the large stares to the top of the Jade Palace he shook his head.

"Uh no not happening." Danny said as he saw the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"I may be used to walking a lot but there is no way you guys will make me walk up all those stairs." Danny said.

"We have to get up there somehow." Mantis said.

Danny's eyes then glowed green as he smirked. "I have a way up."

In a moment Danny, in his ghost form, was carrying everyone (With the exception of crane) up to the top of the mountain.

"Yeah this guy is awesome." Po said.

~0000~

Master Shifu was currently meditating within the Jade Palace before the doors burst open.

"Master Shifu…" Tigress said. "We have some news. This… uh…"

"Human." Danny said.

"This human apparently knows your father Hei Bai." Tigress said.

Shifu turned and faced Danny. He then studied the halfa before he nodded.

"What is your name?" Shifu asked.

"Danny Fenton." Danny answered.

Shifu then nodded. "Come there is something you must see."

Shifu then lead Danny to the Dragon warrior statue that was on the top.

Shifu then stopped in front of the pond.

"Danny I will need you to jump into the pond." Shifu said.

"Uh… why?" Danny asked.

"This well enlighten you about the 100 year war that your planet is suffering from." Shifu told him. "It will then help you get back home."

Danny looked reluctant but then he remembered how much he wanted to get back to Katara… and his other friends so he jumped in. And the pond that looked shallow turned out to be a hell of a lot deeper than Danny thought.

Danny then saw the dragon statue start glowing before the glow left the dragon in the form of a dragon spirit and flew into the pond and then it began to glow, before Danny disappeared.

~00000~

Danny then noticed he was in the Ghost Zone in some kind of Tower.

"Daniel James Fenton, the half ghost teenage hero. Allow me to show you how the war started." A voice said before Danny began seeing images of a comet and the air temples on fire and war breaking out all over the world.

"Now it's time to go back home Danny. Time in." The voice said.

Danny then saw trees pop out of nowhere before he fell through and he was back at the village.

"Danny!" he heard his friends call before Katara came and embraced Danny in a long hug.

"Don't disappear on me… us again." Katara said.

"Lovebirds." Tucker said.

"Uh Katara, you're kinda giving me the death squeeze here." Danny said.

"Oh sorry Danny." Katara said.

"Lovebirds." Sokka said.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Katara yelled.

"So what happened?" Danny asked.

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours." Aang said. "I got you out."

"So Danny how are you feeling?" Jazz asked.

"Overwhelmed." Danny said.

"Okay guys but there's something I need to tell you." Aang said.

Aang then began explaining how they had to go to Fire Nation on the solstice for him to talk to Roku.

Jazz then explained the problem that her Parents were here and they needed to take them to the Fire Nation as well for the family meeting.

"Family meeting" Sokka asked.

"Yeah it's this thing we have to do but if we go we can help figure out what the Fire Lord is planning." Danny said.

"So we'll all be in the Fire Nation for a few days?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Jazz said.

"But so many of us can't sneak into the Fire Nation and stay there for a few days without being noticed." Aang said.

"I thought about that." Jazz said. "And I came up with a solution. 2 of you will go with Aang to Roku's Island. While the rest of us go to the Fire Nation Capital. We are allowed to bring one friend so we will. Then Tucker and Ty-Lee will come with us because their parents would want them there."

"So who goes with you guys?" Sokka asked.

"Sam." Danny and Tucker said.

"Why Sam?" Katara asked while trying to keep herself from tearing Sam apart from jealousy.

"You are the last Waterbender in the Southern Tribe. Remember what happened to your mom…" Danny said. "I doubt Sokka would be able to control himself in the presence of all the royal firebenders. But Sam has been in the Fire Nation before. She was captured and me and Tucker spent 2 months trying to get her back to Kyoshi Island."

"Was that where you were for 2 months?" Jazz asked. "How did you manage that?"

"Stole one of the ships and sailed it to Kyoshi." Danny said.

"So it's agreed." Sokka said. "We have a plan and now we have to hope we can survive."

"Good cause we have to go now." Jazz said.

"Well see ya in a few days, guys. If you see Zuko tell him Danny said hi." Danny said.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 9.**

**Dani: Next comes chapter 10. Will we learn who Danny's double agent is?**

**Shadow: That depends on the readers. If they want Danny to talk to his double agent then all they have to do is say so.**

**Dani: Cool. So what will happen next? Who will we meet next? Will we discover some of the other members of Team Avatar (you decide). Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	10. Important

**CyberActors15: Sup readers, it's CyberActors15 and I'm sending you this message. Okay so I'm guessing you guys have noticed that I haven't been posting my stories for a while… sorry but exams kinda do that to a guy. But now I've finished and I'm free and on holiday… except for when my family forces me to do stuff and be social and all that. So in a few days I will be flooding you with new stories and chapters for existing stories. So while you wait I'll give previews of the next chapters and stories. **

**Preview number 1: Son of Artemis.**

_Danny, Katara, Jake and Kevin ran up Half-Blood hill only to see the grounds of Camp Half-Blood turned into a battle ground._

_Demigods were running around facing Dan's forces and trying to protect their injured._

"_Oh no, Dan beat us here." Katara said._

"_We need to do something." Jake said._

_They then saw a raging white fire flying towards the Camp from the ocean._

"_Dan!" Danny said. "I'll handle him."_

"_No, you're injured." Katara said._

"_Yeah Fenton, you can't get involved in your state." Kevin said._

_Danny then walked forward and looked at the white flame. _

"_Injured or not I'll handle him. I'm the Son of Artemis and I won't allow Dan to win." Danny said before he grabbed a whole plate of Ambrosia before his health increased. "Let's do this."_

**Preview 2: Phantom Benders**

"_Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."_

"_Second?" Danny asked._

_A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black._

"_So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said._

"_Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said._

**Preview 3: Phantom Strike**

_When they came out of the Metropolis shopping Mall they saw Danny fall and land on the ground with the Fenton Thermos._

"_Jeez, Ember, then Kitty, then Spectra… why the hell are all these diva's on my case today?" Danny asked no one in particular before his reflexes kicked in and he did caught a Batarang and an Arrow._

_Danny then turned around and saw the girls._

"_Damn… were all of ya'll just in that mall?" Danny asked. "And you went shopping… without going back into your public identities?"_

"_What was that about Divas?" Batgirl asked._

"_Hey Phantom Strike did you catch Spectra…?" Robin asked as he ran around the corner and saw the girls. "Oh Snap…"_

"_RUN!" Danny yelled before he and Robin made a break for it._

_The girls then chased after Phantom Strike and Robin but the Batarang had temporarily nulled Phantom's power so he was stuck in his ghost form._

_Robin then took out his grapple gun and tried to use it to escape but Supergirl picked up Tigress and threw her at him and she used her claws to cut the line._

_Supergirl then flew up and grabbed Robin and stopped him from getting away while Batgirl trapped Phantom in vines._

_The girls then closed in on the two boys._

"_Whoa… ladies you don't have to do this." Phantom said._

"_I told you to watch your mouth Phantom." Batgirl said. "Now you have to pay."_

_Within a few minutes all the girls were standing in front of the two boys that were hanging upside down and covered with flowers and vines. Their faces were covered with makeup and they were only in their underwear and white vests (Robin had his mask on though)._

_Sam then walked up to her boyfriend that was hanging upside down._

_She then made a vine appear before she stabbed it into Danny's shoulder and it went straight through she then took one of Artemis's Arrows before she stabbed the other shoulder._

"_OW! Would you stop impaling me?" Danny asked._

"_You'll heal… and that's what you deserve for what you did this morning." Sam spat. "And it was also to show that we are done. There is no you and me anymore."_

"_It was a simple accident." Danny said._

"_No it was a whole bunch of events leading up to this." Sam said._

"_Jeez can't you girls ever stop holding grudges?" Robin asked._

"_Nope, sorry Bird Boy." Paulina said._

"_Now we've got to go boys. Bye." Sam said before she pulled out her grapple gun and grappled away._

_All the girls then left after that._

"_I swear vengeance." Danny yelled_

**Preview 4: Young Avengers**

"_They made a weapon out of my brother?" Kara asked._

"_Yeah." Robin said. "Those G-Gnome things above his head have been telepathically feeding him with information about life. He has been alive for 3 years. He is Called Superboy because he is a child super solider."_

"_Free him." Kara said._

"_You don't have to tell me twice." Robin said._

_He then began working on freeing the Superboy… but that didn't work._

_Superboy's eyes opened and he saw Kara and Robin he then jumped out and landed in front of them._

_Superboy then quickly jumped and punched Robin in the head and thus knocked him out._

_Superboy then went for Kara but she blocked his attack with her shield. But even as she did that she felt his strength was stronger than hers and her fathers._

_Superboy then kept punching the shield and luckily it didn't bend or shatter. Kara then bashed Superboy with her shield and pushed him back._

"_Superboy please stop." Kara said._

_Superboy then came back again and he saw Kara raise her Shield to defend herself so he jumped on the Shield spun around and knocked his sister out with a hard punch to the head._

**Preview 5: Bester Relationships**

_Ben awoke later to the shivering cold that surrounded him that tried to consume him._

"_O-oh g-g-great, th-that thing g-got Ester." Ben said as he shivered._

_Ben looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in recharge mode so he would have to remain cold and walk slowly until the Omnitrix recharged._

**Preview 6: Defenders**

"_TIME TO DIE!" He said before he fired the full blast at the defenceless Watertribe girl. _

_Lots of dust flew into the air from the impact and blinded everyone._

_When the dust cleared all the robots gasped._

_Right there kneeling with his head bowed behind a large ecto shield in front of Katara, who was not fried, was the famous 16 year old ghost hero Danny Phantom._

_Danny then stood up as the ecto shield disappeared._

**CyberActors15: And those are the previews of existing stories… I am working on others like Avatar and the Hedgehog, Avatar Phantom and the Hedgehog and Spirit of Halloween but I just don't have previews for them… and those will come a little later. Also I am working on remakes for the stories The Phantom Avenger and Awkward dates so that I do them correctly.**

**Shadow: What about your new ideas and fanfics?**

**CyberActors15: Oh yeah thanks. I will be adding some new stories. Some I have previews for and others I don't. **

**New Story number 1  
Shadow VS the Olympians  
Sonic the Hedgehog and Percy Jackson Crossover  
Main Characters: Shadow, Maria, Nico, Hazel, Sonic  
Preview**

_The black hedgehog was now in the deserted streets of San Francisco at midnight with a gun in his hand and he could feel his anger pulling him towards Camp Jupiter._

"_Tearing through the underworld to find Maria will be nearly impossible." Shadow said as he started walking forward before he held his gun in both hands. "I'll take those odds." _

_An explosion then rocked behind him and the flames spread like wild wire and stopped right behind Shadow._

**New Story no. 2  
The Amazons  
Avatar Last Airbender  
Main Characters: Katara, Azula, Toph, Suki, Ty-Lee, Mai and Cal Sparks (OC)  
Preview**

_Now I had expected monsters, aliens, or gods even… but instead I got something worse, a bunch of super powered super skilled teenage girls who aren't grateful and have some control issues._

_[Come on… this was my favourite shirt. Did you really have to splash water and mud on it, before you burnt it and you used your knives to cut my shirt? I mean really? At least… okay now I can't move my arms and I have a fan where the sun don't shine]_

_I arrived at the scene and saw 6 girls dressed in old style Asian clothing. It was at that moment that I realised that they were from that other dimension that we had discovered. And then I realised that they were very dangerous. But before I could do anything Pandemonium struck._

**New Story 3  
Gold Digger  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Paulina  
Preview**

_Danny looked at Paulina's retreating form before he sighed._

"_How will I fix you?" Danny asked before he started singing his favourite Kanye West Song._

"_She take my money when I'm in need  
Yeah she's a trifling friend indeed  
Oh she's a gold digger way over town  
That digs on me."_

**New Story 4  
Just a regular girl  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Ember  
Preview  
**_**She's a girl  
Amber McLean- Amber McLean- Amber McLean  
Yo Ember McLain she was just 15 when her foster parents built a very  
strange machine  
Designed to take her to a world unseen  
(she's gonna befriend Danny cuz he's Amber McLean)  
She said okay and  
When it was about to work then Ember took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
her molecules got all rearranged  
(McLean McLean)  
When she first woke up he had realized he had fiery red hair  
and emerald green eyes  
he couldn't walk through walls  
disappear nor fly  
she was as normal as the other guys  
and it was then Amber knew what she had to do  
she had to find the other halfa that came through  
she's here to find Danny for me and u  
(he's gonna befriend em all cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all  
cuz she's Amber McLean gonna befriend em all cuz she's)  
she's Amber McLean.**_

**New Story 5  
Pet?  
Danny Phantom  
Main Characters: Danny, Princess Skye (OC), Dani  
Preview**

_Great now I had just been claimed as a pet. I had a half mind to fly away from here… but there were a few reasons why I didn't: 1) that princess was hot 2) ever since landing on this planet I felt my connection with Dani increase by a hell of a lot 3) I needed to get something to eat 4) I needed a place to stay while I started gaining energy and 5) well Clockwork appeared and Froze time once the collar slammed around my neck._

**New Story 6  
Total Drama Couples  
Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, Fairly Odd Parents, Sonic the Hedgehog, Young Justice, Ben 10 and Avatar Last Airbender Crossover  
Main Characters: Do I really have to say this, cause it's kinda long  
Preview**

_Romance is in the air and the Cast of Total drama as well as characters from other shows return to the game as couples. Who will win in TOTAL… DRAMA… COUPLES!_

**CyberActors15: Damn I'm gonna be busy for a while. But sadly that's not all I got. I've got a bunch of other new stories and probably new chapters for stories but I don't have previews for them all. Also you guys might be thinking, why not just do one? Well here's the answer I have too many ideas but I want to share them all. And if I lose interest in one then I have others to help me. So guys and girls stay whelmed and there will be new reading material for you all.**


	11. Chapter 10: WS2 - Bitter Reunions

Chapter 10: Winter Solstice Part 1: Bitter Reunions.

**Shadow: Welcome to the 10****th**** chapter… the big chapter where Danny meets his arch enemy. **

**Dani: The chapter within the Fire Nation Capital. But before we go into this chapter we need a brief recap. Last time Danny was kidnaped by Hei Bai… then he met Po the Kung Fu Panda. Danny then got back and learned that Aang had to go into the Fire Nation to go talk to Roku. And we also learned that Danny was having a meeting with his family.**

**Shadow: Now readers before we continue I would like to say thank you for reading this far and staying faithful in the fanfic. Now CA15 has decided that there will be cameos of other characters from other Nickelodeon shows. So please enjoy.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0

Danny was beginning to worry as the boat his parent's made got closer and closer to the Fire Nation Capital.

They were already past the gates of Azulon and were speeding towards the city that was right in front of them.

Danny knew that once he went onto the land his family would be hounded by royal kiss ups and guards.

Danny knew one thing would be cool about when his family and three friends arrived. They would be the most unique. They would be arriving in the Fenton Family Assault Ship. A small ship charged by ecto energy that had the Fire Nation Logo, the Water Tribe Logo and the Fenton Logo.

It was good to have parents who were inventors and had IQ's of 200… well his mom had the high IQ anyway.

"Okay Sam what is your fake story?" Danny asked.

"I am from the Fire Nation colonies. My dad is a firebender my mom in an earthbender… they are both dead and I have been adopted by the Fentons." Sam said.

"Cool. If we keep that story then no one will suspect a thing." Tucker said.

"Kids we're about to stop get your things ready." Maddie called.

"Well here we go." Danny said.

Once they docked they were greeted by the guards who escorted them to the royal palace where they would be staying for the next few days.

When they entered the first Person they saw wasn't Ozai, Azula the royal brats (as Danny called them) or any of the other guests, the first person they saw was the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Vladimir Masters… wait was Danny thinking about Vlad Masters or someone else because a better description popped into his head for some unknown reason… Vlad Masters the Seriously Crazed Fruit Loop Billionaire Lonely, Needs a Cat, Evil Guy.

Once Danny saw him he felt a cold feeling but no blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Vladdy!" Jack said as he gave his former friend a large bear hug.

"Jack good to see you." Vlad said through gasps of air. "I didn't expect to see you here until later this afternoon."

Jack then let Vlad go before he introduced Vlad to his children… and their friends.

"Allow me to take you to your little brother Jack and Family." Vlad said before he escorted them to Ozai's thrown room.

When they walked in Danny had to resist rolling his eyes at how Ozai was sitting behind his wall of flames.

Danny then noticed the other three people in the room, his cousin Azula and the other two cousins, whom Danny called Royal Brats, Yang and Sie.

Yang was Sie's twin brother. He had black hair and he had the usual orange red eyes that most members of the Fire Nation had. He was also in the Fire Nation royal uniform. Sie was Yang's twin sister. She also had black hair and the usual orange red eyes. She was also in her Fire Nation royal uniform.

Danny hated those two like hell. They were rude, arrogant, cocky and were quite frankly royal pains. The fact that they looked Azula and Zuko also made Danny's blood boil.

"Ahh, Jackson, Madeline, Jasmine and Daniel." Ozai said. "It's been a while since you were last here."

Danny really felt like bolting. He didn't like it when people called him by his full name in an evil yet happy calm tone and now that it was his entire family he felt a lot of dread. Then again he felt that every time Uncle Ozai talked like that anyway.

"Azula, Yang, Sie, take the others to the area were all you children will 'hang out' while us Adults talk." Ozai said.

"Of course father." Yang and Sie said in sync as if they said it a thousand times.

"Yes Father." Azula said.

Azula then escorted her cousin and her friends… and Sam out while the two 10 year old brats left them with Azula.

"Okay no matter how many times I see them; those kids always mange to creep me out." Tucker said.

"You and me both." Azula and Danny said in sync. "Ah, would you stop that?"

"Danny, stop that or I'll make you look like Zuko." Azula said in a challenging voice.

"Oh come on cuz, you wouldn't do that." Danny said while returning the challenging tone. "You wouldn't strike your own cousin with lightning… nor would you want to ruin this good looking face."

"Uh what just happened?" Sam asked.

"Danny and Azula are twins. Two cousins born on the same day." Jazz said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Azula then showed them to where they would be staying. When they got there they saw two of Danny's other Fire Nation friends from the time he spent here, Valarie and Mai.

~00000~

By the evening a lot more people had arrived at the Royal Palace.

All the children of the adults that went to the same university as Danny's parents were here and they were all socialising in the court yard.

There was Danny and Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Azula, Ty-Lee, Mai, Valarie Gray, Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Star, Kwan, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Tori and Trina Vega and Timmy Turner. Also there were the two twin devils that Danny didn't feel were worth the mention.

Danny noticed that some of the girls were trying to flirt with him because they knew if something happened to Ozai, Zuko, Azula, the terror twins and his parents then Danny would be the logical choice for the heir to the throne. Plus Danny had to admit he looked good so why wouldn't the ladies want him.

Danny continued to chat before he heard something that sounded close but far in the castle.

"Alright listen the boss gave us the job of killing the one guy." A voice said in an accent that Danny couldn't really get.

"Which guy was it?" a second voice said in the same accent.

"The big fat guy in orange Fire Nation blacksmith clothing." A third voice said in the same accent. "How could you forget?"

"Hey I am two thousand and eight years old. I forget tings." The second voice said.

"Okay fine let's just go kill the baboon." The first voice said.

Danny then realised that they were going to go after his dad.

"Guys, I gotta jet, some ghosts are going after my dad." Danny said in a low tone.

"Danny I'm going with you to help you." Sam said.

"Cool." Danny said.

What Danny didn't notice was that two people who weren't meant to hear that heard it.

As Danny and Sam snuck away Yang and Sie then followed after.

Danny and Sam then went into a secluded area before Danny raised his hands up high and said.

"I'm Goin' Ghost." Danny said as his twin white halos appeared at the top of his hands and the bottom of his feet before they moved to the centre of his body.

Danny then turned and saw Sam already in her ghost form and shaking her head with embarrassment.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Was the 'goin' ghost' necessary?" Sam asked. "Actually why do you do it?"

"It strikes fear into my enemies." Danny said with a smirk.

At the other end of the hall way the two twins smirked evilly.

"**So cousin Danny is half ghost as well?" **Yang said telepathically to his sister.

"**And the same can be said about Sam." **Sie replied **"Should we tell father? Or should we have some fun?"**

"**Fun. But I wonder who sent ghosts to kill Uncle Jack?" **Yang wondered.

"**It doesn't matter. Let's follow and figure out his powers." **Sie said.

Two flaming halos appeared on each of their waists before they split and travelled in opposite directions.

Their jet black hair then became stark white. Their amber eyes became blood red. Yang's outfit transformed into a black jump suit that had red markings on the arms and legs and red gloves, boots and a red belt. Sie's outfit transformed into a black and red top. One half was black while the other was red, with one red glove and one black glove. She also had black pants with red marks and red boots… also her stomach was showing. **(AU: Is it me or are those outfits a little familiar)**

They then followed Danny and Sam.

~00000~

Danny and Sam followed their ghost sense before they got to the location of the three ghosts. They then phased into the room and saw three ghost vultures.

"You three overgrown chickens are the ones trying to take my dad?" Danny asked. "Now I think should have just let him take care of you. Ya'll don't look like much."

"Danny, never estimate them by their looks. They could be dangerous." Sam said.

"Who are you?" the first ghost vulture asked.

"Danny Phantom the teenage half ghost hero." Danny said. "But you can call me your ass kicker."

The three ghost vultures then swooped down to Attack Danny but he created ecto blasts before firing at them before Sam called for some vines from the ground to wrap the vultures up in.

The vultures then dodged Danny's attack but were caught in Sam's weeds.

"Okay so who sent you after my dad?" Danny asked.

"Vlad Plasmius." The second vulture said before the third one hit him on the head.

"Idiot, you weren't to tell him that." The third vulture said.

"Sorry I forget tings. I am 2 thousand and 8 years old." The vulture said.

Danny then rolled his eyes before he opened the Fenton Thermos and sucked them in.

"So let's get back to the others." Danny said.

"No problem Danny." Sam said.

~00000~

The terror twins watched as Danny and Sam flew back and went back into blending with the teenagers in the room.

"**Our cousin has powers that we don't have. Why don't we have those abilities?" **Sie asked telepathically.

"**We probably do but we don't know how to use them." **Yang said telepathically. **"Our freakish aunt and uncle probably told him about the powers he had."**

"**You know if it hadn't been for that Watertribe wench that our uncle calls a wife, then he would be king, he wouldn't care about this ghost nonsense and Danny would probably be less powerful then we are." **Sie said telepathically.

"Come on let's transform and get back before they notice we left." Yang said.

They then transformed and went back into the room and they watched as their cousin hung out with their sister.

~00000~

The next morning Danny tried thinking about the three ghosts that tried to attack his dad but that was changed the moment he got to the beach.

The moment he walked onto the beach he noticed everyone watching him.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well you are the only Waterbender here and we were hoping you could show us your skills." Carly said.

"Are you kidding?" Danny asked as he looked at the group of firebenders. "I'm not good at waterbending."

"Come on Danny; show us what you can do." Azula said.

Danny then sighed before he took a deep breath in and pushed with his hands while trying to tap into his powers.

Instead of making the water push back something else happened. Ice grew all over the ocean and spread for a few meters.

Danny then stopped and looked at his work.

"Wow. Didn't know I could do that?" Danny said.

Danny then walked forward and took a look at the frozen ocean. He noticed how thick he had made it and then he smirked.

"Guys forget swimming in the Ocean." Danny said with a small laugh. "Let's do this Waterbender style."

He then ran across the ice and the top of it became snow before he turned around and kicked up a bunch of snow curved it into a snowball with his hands before he aimed it precision accuracy and threw it at his target.

The Snowball hit Azula.

"Hey Princess…" Danny called with a mischievous childish smirk. "Face me in my element."

Azula was shocked before she smirked. And as if they were all little kids having fun they all got ready for a fight.

"Firebenders, I am Fire Lord Azula and you are the best benders our nation has seen. The king of the Watertribe has waged war against us, so your job is to attack with their weapons." Azula said as she took charge and spoke with her bloodlust tone. "Your job is to take their king."

The war then started, snowballs and the occasional fire blast were shot towards Danny and he dodged a few, was hit by more and also returned the fire… or ice in this case.

While this was happening Vlad, Jack, Maddie and Ozai had come out to the beach and saw the fight taking place.

Ozai was obviously glad as his daughter had taken charge and was issuing a massacre against his nephew even thought it was just fun and games.

Jack and Maddie were proud that Danny had created the ice and was dodging their attacks. But they were also worried as Danny had a regenerative ghost core that always spiked in moments of adrenalin especially when he was using his waterbending.

Vlad on the other hand seemed to be watching Danny and Sam. Something told him that they weren't just simple benders. Something told him that they were special. And he could see that was obvious how they fought with the snowballs. Something about their fighting style was too abnormal.

Danny kept on dodging and evading and he noticed that the firebenders and Sam were getting more and more aggressive with the snowballs and they increased. A lot more were coming but Danny could still dodge. He was feeling this sensation that he hadn't felt for a while. He couldn't explain it but the snow and ice all seamed ghostly but also felt like his powers. He didn't seem to notice how his eyes glowed more bright blue but he did notice that time seemed to slow down as a large volley of snowballs came towards him.

He then found himself remembering something that happened two years ago.

**He was trying to practise bending with Katara. She was a lot better than him because almost everything he tried froze and had a sense of power on them.**

"**Jeez why can't I do this right?" Danny asked.**

"**Well it looks like you're better than bending ice while I'm better at bending water." Katara said.**

"**So what, I'm an ice bender?" Danny asked.**

"**Well that could explain why you aren't so good at bending water." Katara said.**

"**I just need a proper teacher." The 12 year old boy said.**

"**We both need proper teachers." The twelve year old girl said. "Remember we both suck at bending." **

"**You sure? You seem like the best waterbender in the world. And I should know I've travelled around the world." Danny said.**

"**But not to the North Pole." Katara said**

Danny looked in front of him and the snowballs were all about to hit him so he reacted on instinct he didn't know he had.

"STOOOPPP!" Danny called shielded his hands in front of him and nothing touched him.

Danny then looked up and noticed that all the snowballs were floating there in suspended animation.

He saw the shocked looked on everyone's faces. And everyone was pretty sure that Danny's eyes were completely glowing blue. They couldn't see any detail in his eyes just a blue glow. They thought it was a trick of the light but a few knew part of the truth.

Danny could feel that ghostly presence again as if there was a whole bunch of frozen ghosts awaiting his orders.

Danny then clenched his fist and it seemed to glow blue. He smirked.

"The war has turned." Danny said with the knowledge that was war was now in his favour. The war had now got their ultimate weapon to bring order and peace.

But which war had this advantage?

Ozai was afraid when Danny said those lines and something about the way his eyes looked in the light brought up a very bad thought of glowing eyes and glowing arrows.

Jack, Maddie, Vlad, Sam, Jazz, Azula, Valarie, Ty-lee, Tucker and Mai all seemed to notice that the sky became the night time sky with the moon shining down on Danny… but that wasn't the moon because it was a whitish silver blue colour with a DP symbol etched into it. It pulsed with power as if it were a core of freedom that would help end hardships.

Danny then punched the air and the snowballs flew forward but not only that but all the snow on the ice they were standing on as well.

There was an explosion of snow and the ice cracked underneath their feat but the snow blast was enough to push the teens back onto the mainland while Danny fell underwater.

Ozai looked with a tinge of fear in his eyes. Every person in Azula's fun Fire Nation army had been taken down by the power of one boy. The power of a boy with glowing eyes and abilities strong enough to destroy entire armies. A boy that his son was currently searching for. A boy with glowing eyes and glowing arrows with abilities of a thousand benders that could destroy armies. The Fire Nation's biggest Threat. The Boy that had made the war turn in the favour of the enemy.

Danny then burst out of the water and swam back to shore. He then helped everyone out of the snow before he apologised instead of gloated. He had just won a war and made peace with his enemies that still stood.

"Where did all that power come from?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know?" Danny said with a shrug. "Jeez how come I'm not this good when I'm in life threatening situations?"

"Maybe it's the fact that you haven't been trained yet." Jazz said.

Before Danny could reply a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth and he gasped.

"Uh I gotta go." Danny said before he ran to the nearest cover he could find.

~00000~

Over the next few days Danny and Sam found themselves fighting more and more ghosts that were going after Jack Fenton.

And it was tonight where they were really shocked.

They were floating around the castle looking for the ghost that set off their ghost sense while the terror twins watched them.

Danny and Sam were looking for the ghost but they couldn't find it but then he found them.

As they floated about they saw a glowing green box sitting in the middle.

"Oh don't tell me the Box Ghost was the one that's currently haunting this place." Danny said.

"Wrong whelp." Skulker's voice said before the box flashed and Danny and Sam fell down unconscious.

~00000~

Danny and Sam awoke in a purple laboratory and they noticed that they were both in large black and green boxes.

"Sam can you go ghost?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm guessing you can't either?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Well, well the second half ghost half human hybrid created from Jack Fenton's foolishness." Vlad said as he walked into the light of the room. "And a Demi-ghost."

"Second?" Danny asked.

A black ring then appeared on Vlad's waist and it split and turned his regular Fire Nation uniform into a white suit with a black cape. It also turned his skin blue and his eyes blood red. His grey hair also turned midnight black.

"So I'm guessing you're Vlad Plasmius." Sam said.

"Yes I am. The man who was cursed by Jack Fenton during collage who now has ghost powers." Vlad said.

"Having ghost powers are awesome not a curse." Danny said.

"Your father also stole my love from me." Vlad said. "Maddie and I were meant to get married. She loved me but then you father came and took her and the children I was meant to have."

Danny and Sam then exchanged nervous glances.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

Vlad then turned to Danny and Sam.

"Daniel, Samantha, Join me. Become my children. Allow me to train you to use the proper potential and to be the best of the best. We will rule the world. I will dispose of your father and marry your mother and then we will reign over the world." Vlad said.

Danny and Sam then stared at the man in front of them and Danny's views of the man changed.

He wasn't a Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist as Danny had previously perceived, no he was a Seriously Crazed Fruit Loop Billionaire Lonely, Needs a Cat, Evil Guy.

"We will never join you. My mom will never marry you… you are one seriously crazed fruit loop if you think you can just come here, demand that we become your children and talk about killing my dad like it's a walk in the park." Danny yelled.

"Well you might not see it now but you need me Daniel." Vlad said. "Maybe once your father is dead you'll be able to see the truth."

Vlad then vanished from sight.

Danny felt his anger overwhelm him and he broke free from the box that confined him.

"We can't let him win." Danny said as he broke Sam out.

"Yeah that's true." Sam said. "So come on Phantom, let's go kick the ass of that fruit loop and save your dad."

Danny and Sam then flew out of the lab and discovered that they were at Plasmius's mansion that was slightly far from the royal palace but they'd make it back to Palace in time to stop Plasmius.

They then flew at full speed towards the palace and when they arrived they saw Plasmius was about to kill Jack.

Danny then flew in head first and punched Plasmius away.

"Hey fruit loop, why're you attacking innocent guys?" Danny said as his hands began to glow green with ecto energy.

Everyone stared at Danny. They'd all heard stories about the Phantom Bender but they never thought that they'd see him in person. But they all had the same thought what was he doing in the Fire Nation.

Danny shot ecto blasts at Vlad but he just dodged them or deflected them with ecto shields.

Danny kept distracting Vlad while Sam snuck up behind him. She used her plant abilities to try and restrain him while Danny continued to attack.

Sam was eventually able to contain Vlad before Danny came and knocked the evil halfa out.

Danny and Sam then took him out of the room and back to his lab before they tied him up with ectoranium ropes.

"Alright Plasmius, we are prepared to strike you a deal." Danny said. "If you don't tell our uncle or anyone about us then we won't tell my parents, Ozai and the world about who you are."

"Think about this, who would they believe?" Sam said. "Their loveable relative Danny Fenton who isn't known for lying or the cheating snake that hid the truth from them for several years?"

"Well you win Daniel and Samantha, but I will have you two as my children later on." Vlad said.

"Yeah sure and I will become evil and destroy the world." Danny said.

Danny then heard a snicker coming from the shadows so he quickly spun around and shot eco goop at two invisible entities before he spun then them around and attached them to the wall.

The terror twins then became visible.

"Terror Twins?" Danny asked.

"Their halfa's as well?" Sam asked.

"Hello cousin?" Yang and Sie said in sync.

"Seriously you guys should stop doing that." Danny said.

"We should report you three to our father." Yang said.

"And we will." Sie said.

"And if you do we'll tell them about you guys and since Ozai hates ghosts he'll have our parents remove your ghostly abilities." Danny said.

"Can they do that?" Sie asked.

"Yes they did it to Tucker." Danny said.

"So no one tells anyone about our abilities. And we walk away with a clean slate." Plasmius said. "Wonderful."

"Can you release us now?" Yang asked.

Danny looked at the 10 year olds and the 48 year old then he looked at Sam and remembered that it took 2 months before she was released from Fire Nation Care.

Danny and Sam then smirked before they turned invisible and left

~00000~

The next day every family left the royal palace.

Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Ty-Lee met up with Aang, Katara and Sokka before they decided to continue their journey.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 10.**

**Dani: Wow. So Zuko and Azula have two younger siblings who seem more evil than they are.**

**Shadow: Yeah. You guys all know that Yang is bad the opposite of yin, etc. so that explains why Yang was named Yang and the name Sie is because Sie means evil in Chinese.**

**Dani: Cool. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
